SIDES
by imphi
Summary: Aku tak tahu. Ini adalah jalan yang benar atau bukan. Namun ku akui, Ini menarik… Namjin. Vkook. Minyoon. BTS. 2Min. SHINEE. BxB. M. Mistery. Criminal. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG :**

Aku tak tahu…

Ini adalah jalan yang benar atau tidak…

Namun, ku akui…

Ini menarik…

 **TITLE :**

 **SIDES**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM SEOKJIN**

 **KIM NAMJOON**

 **JUNG YUNHO**

 **MIN YOONGI**

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

 **CHOI MINHO**

 **ETC**

 **RATE :**

 **T-M**

 **GENRE :**

 **MISTERY CRIMINAL YAOI ROMANCE**

 **.**

"ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya yang berkelanjutan (chapter). Mohon tanggapannya apakah cerita ini berlanjut apa tidak. Terima kasih"

* * *

 **Chapter I : The Beginning**

.

.

.

 _Angin menghembuskan daun kering itu…_

 _Membawanya pergi jauh…_

 _Tanpa terbayang ia akan berada di tempat lain…_

 _Yang sangat buruk rupanya…_

* * *

Siang ini amatlah terik. Membuat siapa saja menjadi sangat gerah. Begitu pula yang terjadi di kelas Seokjin kali ini. Empat buah AC ternyata tidak mampu mendinginkan ruangan dengan 40 orang didalamnya. Begitu kelas selesai, dengan segera mereka meninggalkan kelas entah sekedar membeli minuman dingin atau langsung pulang ke rumah.

Saat Seokjin akan melangkah keluar kelas, ia dihentikan oleh dosennya.

"Seokjin, bisa keruanganku sebentar?" kata dosen itu pada Seokjin. Dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah psikologi komunikasi ini cukup muda. Ia bernama Jung Yunho. Baru menginjak umur 30 tahun. Sangat popular dikalangan mahasiswa. Tubuhnya sangat atletis, pembawaan yang karismatik dan memiliki cara bicara yang menyenangkan. Lulusan dari Inha University dan melanjutkan gelar magisternya di Stanford University.

Seokjin agak terkejut sebenarnya. Selain pengajar untuk kelasnya, Yunho ssaem juga sebagai dosen pembimbingnya. Ia sedikit berfikir apakah Yunho ssaem mendapat laporan buruk dari dosen lain mengenai dirinya dan hal jelek lainnya. Namun, ia coba tetap tenang walau dalam hati ia berfirasat 'ini tidak baik' didepan dosennya tersebut.

"Tentu Ssaem…" jawab Seokjin dengan senyum.

Seokjin berjalan dibelakang Yunho ssaem. Banyak mata yang melihat kearah mereka. Kebanyakan menunjukan raut kebingungan. Salah satu teman Seokjin, Sandeul, bahkan sempat menahan tangan Seokjin sambil berbisik, 'ada apa?'. Seokjin hanya bisa menggeleng karena ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kini.

Memasuki ruang dosen, Seokjin mengambil duduk didepan meja Yunho ssaem. Yunho sendiri sedang mengambil suatu makalah lalu duduk dikursinya. Detak jantung Seokjin berdegup keras. Bahkan ia yakin Yunho ssaem juga mendengarnya. Seokjin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apa tujuan dosennya tersebut memanggilnya.

"Hmm a-apakah saya melakukan suatu kesalahan Ssaem?" tanya Seokjin. Oh shit! Suaranya menunjukan gugup luar biasa. Keringat mengalir dipelipisnya. Padahal suhu diruangan ini cukup dingin.

Yunho yang mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin bingung. Namun, ketika ia secara tidak sengaja melihat aktivitas tangan Seokjin yang bermain dengan jari-jarinya, akhirnya ia paham. _Ekspresi ketakutan atau kegelisahan akan suatu hal._

"Oh tidak tidak. Kau tidak melakukan salah apa-apa Seokjin. Saya hanya tertarik mengenai makalah yang kau buat untuk mata kuliah antropologi dan sosiologi. Mengapa kau mengambil topik ini Seokjin?" tanya Yunho seramah mungkin. Mencoba membuat kondisi nyaman untuk Seokjin yang sedang khawatir.

"Oh itu Ssaem…" Seokjin bernafas lega. Ia menegakan tubuhnya. Menyusun kata-kata agar tampak baik didepan dosennya itu.

"Awalnya saya berencana untuk membahas tentang kebudayaan yang ada di daerah saya, Anyang. Namun, ketika saya mengunjungi perpustakaan, saya melihat laporan studi kasus anda mengenai 'ini'. Karena itu, saya akhirnya tertarik membahas hal yang sama…" jawab Seokjin dengan jujur.

"Saya memang banyak membuat laporan perihal ini. Namun, tidak saya sangka kamu juga tertarik. Kamu tidak merasa jijik Seokjin?" tanya Yunho.

"Saya membaca terlebih dahulu laporan yang anda buat Ssaem. Hal yang anda jelaskan sangat rasional dan saya bisa menalarnya dengan baik. Karenanya saya tidak merasa jijik. Justru saya sangat penasaran…" jawab Seokjin lagi.

"Sangat diluar dugaan. Kalau begitu, maukah kamu ikut serta dalam projek yang saya buat mengenai ini? " ajak Yunho kepada Seokjin.

"Saya? Saya tidak memiliki keahlian apa-apa selain belajar Ssaem…" tutur Seokjin. Seokjin sangat tidak percaya diri akan tawaran dosennya tersebut. Ia hanya anak rumahan. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang sangat aktif mengikuti kegiatan kampus. Bahkan kebanyakan diantaranya sudah bekerja.

"Tak perlu keahlian Seokjin. Yang diperlukan hanyalah kemauan. Bukankah kau bilang kau penasaran? Ku dengar kau berencana mengambil peminatan komunikasi dibidang bisnis. Projek yang ku buat akan membantu kariermu di masa depan Seokjin. Percayalah…" Yunho Ssaem berusaha meyakinkan Seokjin.

"Saya tak memaksa jika kau tak ingin. Tapi, jika kau tertarik, kau bisa datang kerumahku jam tujuh malam ini…" tambah Yunho lagi.

"Saya akan memikirkannya Ssaem. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, permisi Ssaem…" balas Seokjin. Ia berdiri dari kursi dan membungkukan badannya untuk pamit.

"Hati-Hati dijalan Seokjin. Saya tunggu kedatanganmu nanti…" ujar Yunho. Seokjin hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang, Seokjin memikirkan tawaran tersebut. Hanya karena makalah untuk tugas antropologi & sosiologi, ia dapat kesempatan emas untuk bekerja sama dengan dosennya. Namun, disisi lain Seokjin merasa ragu. Makalah yang ia bahas bukanlah hal biasa. **SEKSUALITAS DI KEBUDAYAAN KAUM SESAMA JENIS .** Penekanan keras di sesama jenis. Sesama jenis alias gay atau lesbian. Sungguh-sungguh tidak biasa bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Seokjin memutuskan untuk ikut proyek Yunho Ssaem. Dengan mengenakan turtle neck berwarna krem, celana hitam dan sepatu sneaker putih, Seokjin berjalan menuju rumah dosennya tersebut. Rumah Yunho Ssaem termasuk perumahan dosen yang terletak didalam lingkungan kampus sehingga tidak terlalu jauh apabila berjalan. Didalam kampus sendiri masih ramai dengan mahasiswa karena ada persiapan kegiatan festival dari fakultas seni dan budaya.

D-15, itulah nomor rumah Yunho Ssaem. Seokjin melihat dengan seksama setiap rumah yang ia lewati sampai akhirnya menemukannya. Ia membuka pagar kayu untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Cukup heran diawal karena ada dua mobil terparkir di luar rumah dan satu mobil di garasi. 'Banyak sekali mobilnya' batin Seokjin.

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah minimalis berwarna putih tersebut. Ada sahutan dari dalam. Suara Yunho Ssaem. Seokjin menunggu sebentar kemudian pintu rumah terbuka. Dosennya menyambut dengan ceria seraya mempersilahkan masuk. Menuntun ke ruang tengah dan Seokjin amat terkejut. Ia tak sendiri. Ada atlet Choi Minho kakak kelasnya, ada sang ahli editor Min Yonggi teman sekelasnya dan multitalenta Jung Hoseok adik kelasnya.

"Kalian…" kata Seokjin sungguh tak percaya.

"Selamat datang di Black Communication Investigation Seokjin…" kata Minho sambil memjulurkan tangannya. Oh Tuhan! Seokjin sangat takut.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR DEAR, 21 JANUARY 2018 21:03 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPHI**

FYI dari phi :)

*Antropologi = Ilmu yang mempelajari tentang **manusia**. Meliputi evolusi, ras, peradaban, etnis dan sebagainya.

*Sosiologi = ilmu yang mempelajari tentang **hubungan antar manusia**. Meliputi interaksi sosial, nilai dan norma dan sebagainya.

*Psikologi = ilmu yang mempelajari tentang **tingkah laku dan mental manusia**. Meliputi kepribadian, intelegensi, emosi dan sebagainya.

*Dosen pembimbing = ibarat wali kelas di perkuliahan. Mereka bertanggung jawab baik dari input nilai, sarana konsultasi dan sebagainya dari masuk sampai lulusnya seorang mahasiswa . Satu mahasiswa mendapat satu dosen pembimbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOG :**

Aku tak tahu…

Ini adalah jalan yang benar atau tidak…

Namun, ku akui…

Ini menarik…

 **TITLE :**

 **SIDES**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM SEOKJIN (20)**

 **KIM NAMJOON**

 **JUNG YUNHO (30)**

 **MIN YOONGI (21)**

 **JUNG HOSEOK (19)**

 **CHOI MINHO (21)**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **ETC**

 **RATE :**

 **T-M**

 **GENRE :**

 **MISTERY CRIMINAL YAOI ROMANCE**

"ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya yang berkelanjutan (chapter). Mohon tanggapannya apakah cerita ini berlanjut apa tidak. Terima kasih"

* * *

 **Chapter II : Identify**

.

.

.

 _Jurang tak berdasar yang penuh kelam…_

 _Daun kering itu menyaksikannya…_

 _Masih percaya akan sang surya…_

 _Walau perlahan kekuatan gerhana menyainginya…_

* * *

"Kalian…" kata Seokjin sungguh tak percaya.

"Selamat datang di Black Communication Investigation Seokjin…" kata Minho sambil memjulurkan tangannya. Oh Tuhan! Seokjin sangat takut.

"Kau belum cerita apa-apa hyung pada Seokjin?" tanya Yoongi pada Yunho melihat reaksi dari Seokjin yang tampak terkejut dan ketakutan. Yunho Ssaem hanya meringis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Ayo duduklah hyung! Anggap saja rumah sendiri…" ujar Hoseok seraya mengambil kursi untuk Seokjin duduki.

"Yak! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Ini rumahku… " kata Yunho sambil melempar kertas ke kepala Hoseok. Untungnya Hoseok cepat berkelit sehingga tidak mengenai dirinya. Seokjin masih mematung mencoba menafsirkan kejadian ini. Ada orang lain selain dirinya. Proyek ini berarti bukan main-main.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita jelaskan apa yang sedang kita kerjakan pada Seokjin dan melanjutkan rapat…" Yoongi menengahi. Minho bangkit dari duduknya menuju papan tulis yang terbuat dari kaca yang memang disediakan Yunho guna membantu proyek mereka.

"Black Communication Investigation dibentuk oleh Yunho hyung pada tanggal 27 juli 2017 untuk menyelidiki dan menganalisa komunitas gay yang ada di kota kita tercinta..." Minho mulai menjelaskan.

"Jangan salah paham Seokjin. BCI hanya nama yang dibuat dosen mesum ini agar terlihat keren. Padahal ini tak lebih dari kelompok belajar anak TK…" Yoongi menambahi dengan dinginnya.

"Aku tidak mesum! Jangan dengarkan dia Seokjin…" bela Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sangat imut. Semua yang disana tertawa begitupun Seokjin. Mencairkan ketakutan Seokjin pada awalnya. Ia mulai berfikir, ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"Aishh, aku tidak mesum! Aku hanya tertarik pada hubungan para gay, oke. Mengapa kalian bilang aku mesum karena itu?" terang Yunho.

"Mengapa kau tertarik hyung?" respon Hoseok atas pernyataan Yunho.

"Karena dia adalah jomblo akut dari zaman _pithecanthropus_ yang **super duper sangat sungguh** tidak laku di kalangan wanita Hoseok-ah. Untuk itu, ia mencoba pindah haluan, benarkan Yunho hyung?" ujar Yoongi dengan santainya.

"Aku laku Yoongi!" ketus Yunho yang sertai tawa yang tak berkesudahan. Ingatkan mereka tentang ucapan Yoongi yang sangat boros kata itu. Menunjukan dengan jelas ketidak lakuan dosen tampan itu dimata wanita. Hoseok bahkan sampai menangis karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan teman-teman?" tanya Minho mencoba menghentikan gelak tawa yang tak kunjung habis.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan diam …" Hoseok mencoba tenang di ikuti oleh yang lain.

"Mengapa kita ingin mencari tahu komunitas gay di kota kita? Yunho hyung akan menjelaskannya…" Kata Minho mempersilahkan Yunho untuk menerangkan. Minho kembali pada tempat duduknya semula.

"Jadi, saat membuat laporan penelitian mengenai perkembangan homoseks di era sekarang, secara tak sengaja aku mengetahui kalau gay yang ada di kota kita ini terorganisir. Ada komunitas yang menaungi mereka…" tutur Yunho.

"Berbeda dengan negara-negara Eropa atau Amerika, semua orang bebas menjadi gay jika mereka ingin. Untuk negara minoritas kaum homoseks seperti negara kita, komunitas inilah yang mengatur bagaimana seseorang bisa menjadi gay atau tidak dan melindungi mereka dari pandangan pemerintah dan masyarakat…" tambah Yunho lagi.

"Lalu apa yang sudah kalian dapat Ssaem?" tanya Seokjin menanggapi keterangan Yunho.

"Ssaem? Hahaha panggil aku hyung saja Seokjin. Kita sedang diluar kegiatan belajar mengajar sekarang…." Jawab Yunho ramah. Seokjin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Yunho menyuruh Hoseok untuk meneruskan perjelasannya. Hoseok kemudian menggantikan posisi Yunho untuk berdiri didepan.

"Tidak banyak yang didapat Seokjin hyung. Hanya mengetahui fakta bahwa di setiap universitas ternyata banyak yang gay termasuk universitas kita. Rata-rata mereka berada dalam ekonomi kelas atas, sehingga tak kan ada yang mengira…" ujar Hoseok sambil memberikan Seokjin sebuah kertas hasil penelitian mereka.

"Kau tahu Park Chanyeol Seokjin?" tanya Yoongi.

"Park Chanyeol mahasiswa arsitektur yang menjabat ketua ektra musik? Tentu aku tahu…" jawab Seokjin.

"Apa kau juga tahu kalau dia pacar Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Seokjin yang tadinya melihat data yang Hoseok berikan padanya langsung menatap Yoongi tak percaya. Ia kemudian menatap Yunho mencari kepastian.

"iya Seokjin. Byun Baekhyun teman sekelasmu adalah pacar Park Chanyeol…" jelas Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalian mengetahuinya? Ma-maksudku Baekhyun tidak mungkin begitu…" bela Seokjin. Baekhyun adalah salah satu sahabat Seokjin. Mereka selalu duduk berdampingan saat masih menjadi mahasiswa baru hingga kini. Begitu hebat bukan? Baekhyun yang seorang gay, yang sangat begitu dekat, Seokjin sendiri tak mengetahuinya.

"Ya begitulah Seokjin. Aku dan Minho tidak sengaja melihat mereka bercinta di mobil bulan November lalu…" ujar Yoongi memberikan keterangan. Seokjin semakin terkejut mendengarnya. Tak akan menyangka sudah sejauh itu hubungan yang dimiliki sahabatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak mewawancara Baekhyun saja?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Kalau semudah itu, tidak mungkin Yunho hyung membuat BCI hyung…" ujar Hoseok menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Baekhyun dan para gay lain di univesitas kita tahu kalau Yunho hyung sangat tertarik pada kehidupan para gay. Tak ada yang mau buka mulut karenanya…" tambah Minho lagi.

"Jadi disini kita akan membuat strategi baru untuk penyelidikan kedepannya…" Yoongi kemudian berdiri menyuruh Hoseok untuk duduk dan ia mengambil alih situasi.

"Aku sudah mencari diberbagai situs internet dan tidak mendapatkan apapun kecuali video mesum para gay. Karenanya, aku akan mencoba mencarinya melalui media sosial. Kalian semua harus membuat satu akun fake di semua SNS tanpa terkecuali dan tanpa bantahan…" Yoongi mulai menulis apa yang di ucapkannya barusan dalam bentuk poin-poin penting.

"Selanjutnya aku ingin Seokjin mengunjungi perpustakaan baik milik pemerintah maupun universitas lain. Kau harus melihat apakah ada orang lain selain Yunho hyung yang juga membuat laporan atau artikel mengenai gay. Cek juga surat kabar dan majalah online yang tersedia disana, mungkin hal itu pernah dipublikasi hanya lingkup universitas saja. Ini list nama universitas di kota ini, kunjungi semuanya…" Jelas Yoongi seraya memberikan beberapa kertas pada Seokjin. Seokjin membaca dengan seksama kemudian menyanggupinya.

"Tugas untuk Hoseok. Perluas lagi jaringan pertemananmu. Temani Seokjin untuk mempermudah aksimu. Kau setidaknya harus memiliki seorang kenalan di setiap universitas. Ini mudah bukan untukmu?" tanya Yoongi setelah penjabaran tugas yang harus dilakukan Hoseok.

"Tenang hyung. Aku jagonya. Bahkan aku bisa memiliki kenalan untuk setiap jurusan. Pinjami aku mobil kalau begitu…" jawab Hoseok dengan semangat.

"Tenang. Kau akan dapat fasilitas untuk itu. Untuk Minho dan Yunho hyung, kunjungi semua club malam. Mungkin ada transaksi mengenai gay atau pertemuan singkat dan sebagainya. Aku akan membuatkan kalian akses masuk untuk masuk kesana…" Yoongi menyerahkan daftar list club malam pada Yunho.

"Lalu tugasmu?" Tanya Yunho pada Yoongi.

"Aku akan belajar menjadi _hacker_ pada Zico. Ku rasa ilmu _hack_ ku sangat kurang…" kata Yoongi sembari merengutkan wajahnya.

"Oke. Untuk malam ini ku rasa cukup sampai disini. Pelajari lebih lanjut data-data yang sudah diberikan Yoongi. Kita benar-benar punya banyak tugas sekarang…" ujar Yunho pada semua.

"Ayeye Ssaem! " jawab mereka kompak. Ya sepertinya mereka akan sulit beristirahat kali ini.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR DEAR, 28 JANUARY 2018 21:30 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPHI**


	3. Chapter 3

**PROLOG :**

Aku tak tahu…

Ini adalah jalan yang benar atau tidak…

Namun, ku akui…

Ini menarik…

 **TITLE :**

 **SIDES**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM SEOKJIN (20)**

 **KIM NAMJOON (25)**

 **JUNG YUNHO (30)**

 **MIN YOONGI (21)**

 **JUNG HOSEOK (19)**

 **CHOI MINHO (21)**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK (18)**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG (22)**

 **ETC**

 **RATE :**

 **T-M**

 **GENRE :**

 **MISTERY CRIMINAL YAOI ROMANCE**

"ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya yang berkelanjutan (chapter). Mohon tanggapannya apakah cerita ini berlanjut apa tidak. Terima kasih"

* * *

 **Chapter III : Before The Scare Night**

 _Menjadi lebih dekat…_

 _Menjadi lebih panas…_

 _Mencoba untuk lebih tahu…_

 _Dan terjebak bara penasaran…_

* * *

"Oke. Untuk malam ini ku rasa cukup sampai disini. Pelajari lebih lanjut data-data yang sudah diberikan Yoongi. Kita benar-benar punya banyak tugas sekarang…" ujar Yunho pada semua.

"Ayeye Ssaem! " jawab mereka kompak. Ya sepertinya mereka akan sulit beristirahat kali ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah mereka pulang dari kegiatan perkuliahan, mereka mencoba menjalankan aksinya. Dimulai dari Yoongi belajar _hack_ dari Zico walaupun dibentak berkali-kali karena Zico adalah orang yang keras dan perfeksionis. Seokjin dan Hoseok yang 'bermain-main' di kampus lain. Dengan 1000 wajah berkata hanya berkunjung atau ingin menemui teman SMA yang sebenarnya tak ada. Seharusnya mereka berdua menerima penghargaan dalam **The Best Actor** untuk tahun ini.

Ketika malam, merupakan tugas Minho dan Yunho yang bekerja. Dari club malam kelas teri sampai club malam para pejabat pemerintah. Terima kasih pada Yoongi yang sangat cerdas akan itu.

Namun, sepertinya Yoongi juga membuat kesalahan besar dengan membiarkan dua orang tersebut untuk pergi ke club malam. Sebab, ketika pulang, bukanlah hasil yang didapat melainkan dua manusia raksasa dalam keadaan mabuk alkohol dan badan penuh kecupan _lipstick_ merah merekah. Lebih parah dari itu, Yunho bahkan pernah sangat _spesial_ membawa salah satu jalang dari sana untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya.

Kalian tanya reaksi Yoongi? Ia mencambuk punggung beruang besar itu disaat Yunho dan pasangannya tengah berada dalam kegiatan inti. Benar-benar mencambuk setelah mendobrak secara paksa pintu kamar pemiliknya sampai tak berbentuk. Perlu waktu seminggu lebih agar dosen itu bisa kembali mengajar hahaha.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, seorang lelaki berkacamata baru saja keluar dari kelas setelah mengajar. Ia berjalan dengan karisma seraya tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipit di wajah saat para mahasiswa menyapanya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ada yang memanggilnya,

"Prof. Kim…" ujar satu mahasiswi yang diketahui bernama Lee Mi Joo sambil membawa kue.

"Ada apa Mijoo? Perlu bantuan?" tanya pria itu lembut.

"hmm Begini Prof, bisakah anda mencoba brownies buatan saya? Saya mencoba berbisnis dibidang cake…" jawab Mijoo dengan malu-malu.

"Kamu mencoba berbisnis kue? Itu tidak buruk. Saya akan mencoba dengan senang hati…" ucapan bertanda setuju itu tentu membuat Mijoo sangat senang. Ia memberikan brownies yang sudah ia hias berbentuk wajah profesornya tersebut.

"Brownies kering ya? Ini gambar wajah saya?" tanya pria itu pada mahasiswi yang masuk dalam kategori visual dalam jurusannya tersebut.

"iya Prof., ini brownies kering. Saya memilihnya karena lebih tahan lama dan mudah untuk dikreasikan…" jawab Mijoo antusias.

"Rasa kopi, saya suka. Ini ide yang bagus Mijoo! Buat juga rasa lain agar disukai semua kalangan. Kamu tinggal membuat kemasan yang menarik untuk brownies ini. Jika perlu bantuan, tinggal hubungi saya saja. Bilang pada saya hasil akhirnya. Saya pastikan akan menjadi pembeli pertama brownies buatanmu…" balas pria yang dipanggil Prof. Kim tersebut. Mijoo menggangguk bersemangat akan komentar dari salah satu dosen terbaik di universitasnya itu. Ia pun pamit untuk mengikuti kelas berikutnya membiarkan dosennya melangkah menuju ruang dosen.

Pria itu masuk ke ruang dosen dan duduk dikursinya. Jam menunjukan pukul 16.00 KST dimana saatnya untuk pulang. Ia mempersiapkan diri dengan berkas-berkas yang akan dibawa pulang. Memasukan laptop beserta chargernya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sisi depan tasnya.

"Namjoon-ah, kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya dosen cantik bernama Heo Gayoon, dosen manajemen sama seperti dirinya namun berbeda spesifikasi. Letak duduk Gayoon berada diseberang pria ini.

"Iya Nuna. Perlu tumpangan?" tawar pria ini yang bernama asli Kim Namjoon. Gayoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Namjoon-ah, aku sudah dijemput suamiku. Sampai seminggu kedepan, aku tidak mengajar karena harus ke Singapore. Anakku akan diwisuda…" jawab Gayoon.

"Kaeun akan wisuda? Tak ku sangka waktu akan secepat ini. Aku akan menghubunginya malam ini…" kata Namjoon seraya berdiri setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal. Gayoon menghampiri Namjoon, memberikan sebuah bingkisan kado berwarna merah muda bermotif permen lollipop. Tentu saja si penerima heran.

"Aku titip ini untuk kelahiran anak ketiga Kaprodi Siwon. Istrinya nyonya Heechul melahirkan jam setengah satu siang tadi. Anaknya perempuan kali ini…" ujar Gayoon.

"Benarkah? Aku akan berkunjung malam ini. Akan ku sampaikan pada mereka Nuna…" Namjoon menerima kado itu. Mereka sama-sama berjalan keluar. Mengunci ruangan tersebut dan berjalan terpisah. Gayoon menuju pintu gerbang kampus sementara Namjoon menuju parkiran mobil. 'Senja tembaga yang sama seperti sebelumnya' batin Namjoon. Tanpa tahu, monster sebenarnya akan muncul saat matahari mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Yunho, berkumpulah lima pemuda dengan wajah lusuh. Menunggu pesanan pizza delivery yang mereka pesan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Minho dan Hoseok sibuk bermain monopoli online di smartphone mereka. Saling bertanding dengan sengit membuat mereka sangat heboh.

Yunho memilih tidur selagi menunggu. Menolak mengikuti pembicaraan Yoongi dan Seokjin lakukan. Ia mengalami trauma akan tokoh nyata Elsa bermarga Min itu. Bahkan Yunho masih terasa panasnya punggung saat dicambuk dengan mengingat saja.

Sedangkan Yoongi dan Seokjin sibuk berbicara tentang data yang sudah didapat.

"Hyung sudah menemukan sesuatu di SNS?" tanya Seokjin pada Yoongi sambil melakukan sesuatu di laptopnya.

Walau Yoongi teman sekelasnya, Seokjin memakai hyung karena usia Yoongi lebih tua setahun dari dirinya. Sebelum kuliah di jurusan komunikasi ini, Yoongi bekerja dibawah gangster ternama di Daegu sebagai _hacker_. Ketua gang itu menyuruh Yoongi kuliah agar ilmunya semakin bertambah sehingga bisa membawa gang tersebut menjadi lebih baik lagi. Bahkan Yoongi dibiayai serta mendapat fasilitas penuh selama kuliah. Sungguh beruntung.

"Belum. Aku hanya mendapatkan asupan segar video desah tiap tengah malam. _Line_ ku sempat _error_ karenanya…" jawab Yoongi.

"Apa hyung tahu SNS bernama _Bullet_?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Tidak ada nama SNS seperti itu Seokjin…" jawab Yoongi seraya memandang Seokjin heran.

"Ada hyung. Lihat ini…" Seokjin menunjukan SNS yang dimaksud dari laptopnya pada Yoongi. Menunjukan gambar yang terpotong-potong tipis membentuk bulan sabit berwarna biru.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoongi dengan muka datar. Seokjin kemudian menunjukan foto yang ia dapat dari berita _online_ dari salah satu kampus negeri. Memberikan sebuah informasi yang membuat Yoongi bersemangat.

"Ini alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu saat tatapan pertama Seokjin!" ujar Yoongi sambil memeluk dengan erat sang penemu informasi.

Ya, berita itu menjelaskan bahwa _Bullet_ , salah satu SNS keluaran terbaru, adalah jejaring sosial yang digunakan kaum para gay. Tidak terdapat beranda atau _timeline_ sehingga tak dapat memasang status ataupun foto dan juga tidak tersedia fitur percakapan bersama.

Sepintas seperti SNS Whats App, yang berbeda adalah tidak memakai nomor telepon. Ada fitur pencarian dimana jika menekan tombol _search_ pada pojok kanan atas dari aplikasi tersebut, akan muncul tiga kolom pertanyaan. Pertanyaan pertama mengenai kewarganegaraan yang diinginkan. Ada opsi jawaban yang menyediakan nama dari seluruh dunia, Jepang, Korea, Cina, Inggris sampai negara timur tengah. Setelah memilih, baru dapat menjawab pertanyaan selanjutnya.

Pertanyaan kedua mengenai umur yang dikehendaki. Disediakan opsi jawaban juga. Umur yang ditawarkan cukup mencengangkan. Yang termuda ada usia 10 tahun sampai 78 tahun. Wow!. Kemudian pertanyaan ketiga adalah tipe yang diinginkan. _Sugar Daddy, Romantic Guy, Cutie Boy, Mature and Hot Body, Daddy Kink_ sampai _Fetish_ yang diharapkan.

Setelah mengisi semua, akan ditampilkan nama-nama akun yang sesuai data yang di isi tadi. Yoongi yang mencoba ini dan ia memilih satu orang dengan akun JM Park. Selanjutnya tinggal menunggu respon permintaan pertemanan Yoongi diterima atau tidak. Jika diterima, maka percakapan dapat dilakukan.

Seokjin hanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan Yoongi. Hampir tertawa sebenarnya ketika Yoongi mengisi data di bagian umur. 18 tahun hahaha. Tak menyangka, Yoongi sang macan betina suka mengurus anak kecil. Ya walau Yoongi memberikan alasan agar ia bisa mendominasi lawan 18 tahunnya ini, tapi tetap saja ini lucu bagi Seokjin.

Pesanan pizza akhirnya datang. Waktu menunjukan pukul 17.23 PM. Mereka memakan pizza dengan cepat. Sudah terlalu lapar pastinya. Ketika asik makan, _handphone_ Seokjin berbunyi. Layar menampilkan nama Wonwoo, teman SMA semasa di Anyang dulu. Karena sama-sama melanjutkan kuliah, dimana Wonwoo mengambil jurusan Kedokteran di Gwangju serta Seokjin di Seoul membuat mereka menjalani pertemanan jarak jauh.

Seokjin mengangkat telepon. Cukup senang mengetahui temannya menghubunginya.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku merindukanmu!" kata Seokjin mengawali percakapan.

" _Aku juga Seokjinie. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_ jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai kuliah…" kata Seokjin.

" _Begini Seokjinie, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"_

 _"_ Tentu Wonwoo-ya, bantuan apa yang kau mau?" ujar Seokjin antusias.

" _Tolong rawat uri Kookie Jinie-ya. Aku baru tahu jika kelinci gemuk itu operasi usus buntu tadi pagi. Jika bukan dari DPAnya menghubungiku, aku tak akan tahu…"_ kata Wonwoo yang terdengar sedih.

"Benarkah? Kookie tidak cerita apa-apa. Baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang. Beritahu aku alamat rumah sakitnya Wonwoo-ya…" Seokjin juga merasa ikut sedih. Kookie atau Jeon Jungkook adalah adik dari Wonwoo. Kuliah di Seoul dibidang kedokteran sama seperti kakaknya. Wonwoo sangat menyayangi Kookie. Saat tahu Kookie diterima kuliah di kota yang sama dengan Seokjin, ia meminta Seokjin untuk menjaga dan membantu adiknya selama kuliah. Yang dimintai bantuan tentu tidak keberatan. Kookie adalah anak yang sangat manis.

" _Aku Akan mengirim lewat pesan segera. Aku mohon bantuanmu Jinie-ya…"_

"Tentu Wonwoo…"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR DEAR, 31 JANUARY 00:08 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPHI**


	4. Chapter 4

**PROLOG :**

Aku tak tahu…

Ini adalah jalan yang benar atau tidak…

Namun, ku akui…

Ini menarik…

 **TITLE :**

 **SIDES**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM SEOKJIN (20)**

 **KIM NAMJOON (25)**

 **JUNG YUNHO (30)**

 **MIN YOONGI (21)**

 **JUNG HOSEOK (19)**

 **CHOI MINHO (21)**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK (18)**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG (22)**

 **ETC**

 **RATE :**

 **T-M**

 **GENRE :**

 **MISTERY CRIMINAL YAOI ROMANCE**

"ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya yang berkelanjutan (chapter). Mohon tanggapannya apakah cerita ini berlanjut apa tidak. Terima kasih"

* * *

 **Chapter IV : Reality**

 _Sudah terlalu jauh…_

 _Setiap langkah adalah pemicu…_

 _Tak ada jalan kembali…_

 _Kecuali hadapi…_

* * *

" _Aku Akan mengirim lewat pesan segera. Aku mohon bantuanmu Jinie-ya…"_

"Tentu Wonwoo…"

Seokjin kemudian mematikan teleponnya dan ijin pamit kepada teman-temannya untuk mengunjungi Jungkook. Ia segera berjalan menuju rumah sewanya untuk mandi dan bersiap. Ketika akan menuju mobilnya, handphone Seokjin berbunyi. Jungkook memanggil...

"Yak kelinci! Bagaimana kau bisa tidak memberitauku jika kau operasi tadi pagi? Kakakmu dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku akan kesana sekarang, tunggu aku..." kata Seokjin dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Seokjin bahkan menjadi seorang Rapper dadakan karenanya.

 _"_ _Hyung tenanglah, aku tak apa..."_ jawab lawan bicara.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini tak apa! Ini operasi jungkook, jangan main-main!" teriak Seokjin lagi. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dibangku kemudi. Menyambungkan panggilan yang ada di handphone ke bluetooth earphonenya.

 _"_ _Jinie hyung dengarkan aku dulu..."_ Jungkook sekali lagi berusaha menenangkan sahabat hyungnya yang manis itu.

"Aku tak bisa tenang sebelum tahu keadaanmu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri..." Seokjin memasang sabuk pengamannya. Menyalakan mobil dan memanaskannya sebentar sebelum digunakan pergi ke rumah sakit.

 _"_ _Nah, datanglah berkunjung hyung. Tapi sebelum itu pergilah ke Lotte Mart dulu..."_

"Mengapa Lotte Mart?" Seokjin menancapkan gasnya, berjalan keluar dari area parkir.

 _"_ _Belikan aku stoberi dan coklat leleh..."_ jawab Jungkook santai.

Seokjin kemudian menghentikan mobilnya. Untungnya keadaan disana sedang sepi. Ia terdiam mendengar jawaban adik sahabatnya yang imut itu. Menarik nafas panjang, kemudian berbicara lagi

"Aku memang bukan seorang dokter, mendengarmu meminta itu aku bisa tahu kalau kau baik-baik saja..."

 _"_ _Aku sudah katakan dari tadi hyung..."_ bela Jungkook.

"Ya sudah, apalagi yang kau mau? Hyung akan membelikannya untukmu..." TAWAR Seokjin pada Jungkook.

 _"_ _Asik! Aku mau buah, apa saja yang penting manis. Aku juga ingin pepero dan choco pie. Terus apa lagi ya, hmm aku juga ingin banana milk yang banyak..."_ kata Jungkook antusias.

"iya, iya bayi kelinci. Tunggu hyung ya..." Seokjin mulai menjalankan mobilnya tadi yang sempat terhenti. Mengemudikannya dengan hati-hati dan perlahan.

 _"_ _Siap hyung!"_ Seokjin mematikan panggilannya setelah mengucapkan pamit pada Jungkook. Ia tersenyum lebar dan sesekali tertawa. Bayi kelinci itu akan selalu imut dan lucu dimata Seokjin. Tak menyangka, dimasa depan kelak Jungkook akan menjadi dokter yang akan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa.

Perlu waktu tiga puluh menit bagi Seokjin untuk sampai pada pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di korea itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia berjalan menuju supermarket. Banyak wanita yang melihat Seokjin dengan atensi penuh. Well, Seokjin cukup trendi malam ini. Kemeja biru tua dengan celana putih ketat. Seokjin terlihat seperti mannequin berjalan.

Mengambil troli dan menuju bagian buah-buahan. Stroberi adalah hal yang Seokjin ambil terlebih dahulu. Memasukan pula anggur, pir, apel, dan melon. Kemudian berjalan ke bagian bahan kue untuk mengambil coklat blok dua buah. Satu adalah coklat original dan yang satu coklat putih.

Langkah selanjutnya adalah menuju bagian susu. Membeli satu dus susu pisang yang memang menjadi list pesanan Jungkook. Merasa sudah cukup, tidak sengaja ia melewati bagian perawatan bayi. Ada ide dari Seokjin untuk membelikan Jungkook sabun dan sampo bayi. Hahaha, bayi itu jelas belum mandi karena operasi dan membelikan produk ini jelas sangat perlu. Terbayang di otaknya, Jungkook akan menggerutu sebal sembari berkata

 _Hyung! Aku sudah besar!_

Senyumnya mengembang. Melihat produk-produk manis itu. Ketika Seokjin akan mengambil produk berawarna merah muda, disaat bersamaan ada yang mengambil produk itu juga.

"Oh!" kata Seokjin terkejut.

"Kau ingin mengambil ini? Ini untukmu..." ujar orang itu pada Seokjin. Pria berkacamata dengan pakaian yang baik. Kemeja putih dengan balutan sweeter hitam. Celana jeans hitam dan sepatu sneaker. Dia tampak cerdas bagi Seokjin. Tangannya sangan bagus. Jangan lupa, ia juga tinggi. Oh lihatlah, lesung pipit. Seokjin membeku sekian detik.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Untukmu saja, ku rasa kau lebih butuh..." jawab Seokjin dengan ramah.

"Aku sudah membeli banyak juga. Buatmu saja..." katanya sambil melirik keranjang belanjanya. Oh Tuhan! Penuh dengan barang-barang bayi.

"Semua itu untuk bayimu?" tanya Seokjin heran. Sekilas terlihat alat makan bayi, perabotan tidur, boneka dan mainan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Bukan, aku belum menikah. Ini untuk anak bos ku. Aku berencana membelikannya sebagai hadiah..." ujar orang itu menarik keranjangnya untuk berada di samping mereka berdua.

"Sebanyak ini? Kau yakin?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Mengapa dia tiba-tiba mengurus kepentingan orang lain? Entahlah.

" _Well_ , aku tak berpengalaman untuk ini..." tuturnya. Menatap barang-barang itu dengan sendu. Hati Seokjin tergerak ingin membantu. Sementara otak Seokjin berdebat. Prioritas utama adalah bayi Jungkook, bukan bayi bos yang tidak tahu rupanya. Ditambah, dihadapanmu adalah orang asing. Konflik dalam diri Seokjin terjadi.

"Aku akan membantumu..." tawar Seokjin. Oh my! Seokjin apa yang kau lakukan..

"Pardon?" tentu ini mengejutkan bagi orang asing tersebut.

"Aku akan membantumu, anak bosmu perempuan atau laki-laki?" Seokjin kemudian mendorong keranjang belanja lawan bicaranya itu. Mengembalikan barang-barang yang tidak penting untuk bayi yang baru lahir. Sosok itu hanya mengikuti.

"Aku merepotkanmu jika begini. Tidak perlu..." katanya berusaha melarang Seokjin untuk membantu. Seokjin berhenti dan memandang heran

"Aku tahu kau perlu bantuan dan aku akan membantumu. Jangan berfikir ini merepotkan karena aku sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan pertama kali. Perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut pria tampan?" jelas Seokjin. Yang disebut pria tampan hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha, baiklah pria manis. Aku menurutimu. Aku Namjoon, Kim Namjoon..." perkenalan pria itu pada Seokjin. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Bagaimana mengatakannya, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang manis sekali.

"Aku Kim Seokjin..." jawab Seokjin membalas informasi yang diberitahukan Namjoon. Mereka kini ada di bagian perlengkapan bayi.

"Karena baru lahir, membelikan seperangkat alat tidur atau selimut adalah yang baik. Kau juga bisa menambahkan produk seperti minyak telon. Bayi perlu kehangatan..." tutur Seokjin memberikan saran bagi Namjoon. Namjoon hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Pengetahuanmu sangat bagus soal bayi. Aku merasa kau lebih muda dariku, tak kusangka kau sudah punya anak..." ujar Namjoon.

"Apa mereka yang tahu akan bayi adalah mereka yang sudah punya anak? Kau salah Namjoon. Aku belum menikah dan aku masih kuliah asal kau tahu..." balas Seokjin dengan senyum manis.

"Benarkah? penyuka anak kecil ternyata..." simpul Namjoon dari pernyataan Seokjin tadi.

"Dimasa depan kau harus menikahi orang sepertiku agar bisa mengurus anakmu..." lanjut Seokjin. Terdengar ambigu di telinga Namjoon. Apakah pria manis ini ingin di lamar olehnya? Inikah yang murid-muridnya sering kata, "sebuah kode keras"?

"Kenapa harus mencari orang sepertimu? Mengapa tidak menikahimu saja? Itu terdengar lebih mudah..." tanya Namjoon sembari menyandarkan dirinya pada box penuh boneka yang berada ditengah lorong disana.

"Hahahaha humormu cukup baik, Namjoon-ssi..." Seokjin menunjukan barang pilihannya pada Namjoon. Namjoon mengatakan pilihan Seokjin itu bagus. Kemudian mereka pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar barang yang mereka pilih tadi. Sesampainya di parkiran, mereka memisahkan diri karena posisi parkir mobil mereka berjauhan. Sebelum benar-benar terpisah, Namjoon memanggil Seokjin

"Seokjin-ssi..." panggil Namjoon. Seokjin pun menoleh. Ckrek! Bunyi kamera terdengar. Seokjin hanya terpaku. Sementara sang pelaku hanya tersenyum manis. Menunjukan hasil gambarnya dari kejauhan. Seokjin hanya tersenyum lebar. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan benar-benar berpisah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SEOKJIN POV**

Karena sibuk menguus Namjoon, akuu sampai lupa waktu. Jam ditanganku menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Satu setengah jam membuat Jungkook menunggu. Belum ditambah dengan waktu perjalananku ke Rumah Sakit SNU, bisa menghabiskan 30 menit. Seokjin, berhentilah menjadi baik. Fokus pada yang utama , oke?

Tepat seperti dugaanku. 20:33 PM. Kelinci itu akan mengamuk besar. Ini sungguh lama, ku sadari itu. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju lantai 3 rumah sakit itu. Nomor 29, untung tidak sulit mencarinya.

Ku buka pintu kamar perlahan seraya memanggil nama Jungkook. Namun seketika aku diam. Decit ranjang. Deru nafas. Peluhku menetes seketika. Ku genggam barang belanjaanku erat-erat. Ku harap bukan seperti yang fikirkan. Aku tentu tidak sepolos itu untuk menerka apa yang terjadi. Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan. Posisi ku disini memang tidak bisa langsung melihat ranjang karena ada kamar mandi yang cukup luas.

"Ah ahh ahh. Ayo bergerak lebih cepat daddy, ayo ayo..." rengek Jungkook. Desah? Jungkook mendesah? Aku tak salah dengar? Lalu siapa daddy? Perlahan-lahan ku langkahkan kakiku mendekat. Tubuhku bergetar. Suhu diruangan ini sungguh panas. Berdoa dalam hati, tidak mungkin seperti yang kufikir.

"Kau baru saja operasi baby. Jahitanmu bisa terbuka nanti..." kata seseorang. Suaranya berat. Sangat seksi dan dalam. Aku semakin mendekatkan diri walau ketakutan didalam diri tidak bisa ditolerir, membuatku memejamkan mata. Desahan semakin terdengar lebih jelas. Geraman dari orang itu juga. Ku buka mataku perlahan dan barang –barangku jatuh seketika.

"Koo-kookie..." kataku terbata-bata akibat melihat pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa. Posisi Jungkook berada diatas dengan penis pria asing yang tertanam didalam holenya. _Uke On Top_. Mereka berdua tentu sangat terkejut. Segera melepaskan tautan mereka dan aku berlari keluar ruangan untuk mengatasi tremor dan rasa ketidak percayaanku atas perbuatan adik sahabatku.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR DEAR, 18 FEBRUARY 2018 23:28 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPHI**


	5. Chapter 5

**PROLOG :**

Aku tak tahu…

Ini adalah jalan yang benar atau tidak…

Namun, ku akui…

Ini menarik…

 **TITLE :**

 **SIDES**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM SEOKJIN (20)**

 **KIM NAMJOON (25)**

 **JUNG YUNHO (30)**

 **MIN YOONGI (21)**

 **JUNG HOSEOK (19)**

 **CHOI MINHO (21)**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK (18)**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG (22)**

 **ETC**

 **RATE :**

 **T-M**

 **GENRE :**

 **MISTERY CRIMINAL YAOI ROMANCE**

 **.**

"ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya yang berkelanjutan (chapter). Mohon tanggapannya apakah cerita ini berlanjut apa tidak. Terima kasih"

* * *

 **Chapter V : The Reason**

.

.

.

 _Semua pertanyaan_

 _Selalu berpasangan dengan jawabannya_

 _Untuk keduanya bertemu,_

 _Yang diperlukan cuma waktu_

 __Dee Lestari__

* * *

"Koo-kookie..." kataku terbata-bata akibat melihat pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa. Posisi Jungkook berada diatas dengan penis pria asing yang tertanam didalam holenya. _Uke On Top_. Mereka berdua tentu sangat terkejut. Segera melepaskan tautan mereka dan aku berlari keluar ruangan untuk mengatasi tremor dan rasa ketidakpercayaanku atas perbuatan adik sahabatku.

Ku tunggu beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka. Bukan Jungkook, tapi pasangannya. Tatapannya tajam dan cukup mampu membuatku terintimidasi. Selain itu rahang dan hidungnya amatlah tegas. Dia cukup tinggi dan harus ku akui, ia adalah DOMINAN. Aura yang ia punya, tak bisa membuat Jungkook melawan.

Kami saling melihat satu sama lain cukup lama. Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Aku ingin terlihat kuat. Aku juga laki-laki dan aku tak boleh kalah. Tak sengaja ada yang menarik perhatianku. Pakaiannya. Kemeja yang ia kenakan, dibalut dengan sneli. Dokter? Ku pandangi dia dengan amarah dan dengki.

 **Author POV**

Pria ber jas putih itu kemudian menundukan kepalanya pada Seokjin memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan pergi. Setelah berlalu, pria itu melangkahkan kaki menuju lift. Sementara di dalam lift, ia menelpon seseorang

"Halo RM, sepertinya aku membuat masalah..."

Di lain tempat, Seokjin kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook. Menemukan sosok yang kini sedang duduk bersandar dengan bahu ranjang sembari menundukan kepalanya. Seokjin hanya bisa menatap adik sahabatnya yang kini mulai terisak.

"Seokjin hyung..." ucap Jungkook lirih. Seokjin hanya diam. Kemudian Seokjin seakan tak peduli, melanjutkan mengurus barang belanjanya yang sempat terjatuh. Meletakan beberapa kedalam piring dan memasukan yang lainnya dalam kulkas.

"hyung..." ucap jungkook lagi. Ia beranjak dari kasur untuk memeluk Seokjin. Secara spontan akibat perlakuan tersebut, Seokjin menghindar. Pecah sudah tangis Jungkook. Jatuh berlutut dengan menundukan kepalanya kebawah. Mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

Seokjin tak sekeras itu juga membiarkan seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Dituntunnya Jungkook ke ranjang dan memeluknya erat. Kelinci kecil itu menangis terisak dalam pelukan Seokjin begitu lama sampai ia lelah dan terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 05.23 AM. Seokjin telah bangun dari lelapnya. Matahari saja belum menampakan sinarnya. Kota Seoul masih hening. Hanya ada embun pagi yang membasahi jendela.

Insiden semalam mengharuskan Seokjin tidur di rumah sakit. Mengusap kepala Jungkook. Membuat agar sang empunya tetap larut dalam mimpi. Adik sahabatnya yang ia anggap seperti anak sendiri karena begitu sayangnya Seokjin. Lalu, Seokjin memutuskan untuk mandi dan setelahnya akan pergi membeli makanan. Perutnya sangat lapar.

Kembalinya Seokjin membeli makanan, ia berpapasan dengan pria asing yang tadi malam, ehem, bersetubuh dengan Jungkooknya. Dalam satu kali lihat, Seokjin tahu pria itu sangat terkenal di rumah sakit ini. Ia akrab dengan para perawat dan pasien khususnya dari bangsal anak-anak. Bagaimanapun juga, penilaian terhadap seseorang dibangun dari pertemuan pertama. Jadi, dimata Seokjin apa yang dilakukan orang itu saat ini adalah sebuah pencitraan.

Tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Masih dengan senyuman hangat kepada pasiennya, dokter muda itu berjalan mendekati Seokjin. Yang dituju hanya membuang muka. Terihat raut muka Seokjin yang malas benar rasanya.

''Kim Seokjin –ssi?" wow, dia tahu nama Seokjin.

"Hebat juga dirimu..." jawab Seokjin dengan sinisnya.

"Ku anggap itu pujian. Aku Taehyung, kekasih Jungkook..." pemuda tampan itu memperkenalkan diri sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Kekasih Jungkook atau dokter kelebihan hormon yang memperkosa adikku?" Seokjin menyambut salaman dari lawan bicaranya. Mendengar ucapan tersebut membuat Taehyung tertawa. Menyudahi jabat tangan, Taehyung memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jas dokternya.

"Hahaha, selera humormu cukup bagus Seokjin. Kau bisa pastikan itu ke Jungkook. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Aku sungguh minta maaf dan jangan marahi Jungkook atas ini karena semuanya salahku..." ucap Taehyung terdengar tulus. Ia bahkan membungkuk 90 derajat atas rasa bersalahnya itu. Sontak hal itu menjadi tontonan orang banyak. Seokjin yang notabene tak suka dengan pusat perhatian sedikit panik segera menarik nafas panjang.

"kita bicarakan ini nanti..." ujar Seokjin cepat dan berlalu dari hadapan Taehyung. Sedikit berlari dengan tergesa menuju ruangan Jungkook. Taehyung yang bahkan belum menegakan badannya kembali, hanya bisa membuat senyum simpul. Mungkin tersinggung dan menganggap hal tersebut tidak sopan. Namun disini adalah Kim Taehyung. Seorang dokter muda nan tampan serta karisma luar biasa. Dicintai pasien dan dipuja para perawat dan adik koas. Siapa sangka ia adalah aktor yang baik juga. Luar biasa baik!

 **Jungkook POV**

Terbangun dari tidurku ketika ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Sedikit berat rasanya. Tubuhku terasa lelah dengan mata bengkak sulit terbuka. Jangan lupa dibagian bawahku yang terasa perih akibat kegiatan seksku dengan Tae-hyung tadi malam.

"Selamat pagi..." ucap seseorang itu. Ia memeriksa cairan infusku dan menaruh sarapanku di meja sebelah ranjang. Suster Hwayoung ternyata.

"Selamat pagi juga ..." jawabku dengan suara serau selayaknya orang bangun tidur. Aku berusaha mendudukan diriku dan bersandar pada bahu ranjang.

"Saya akan melihat luka anda Jungkook-ssi..." kata suster itu lagi. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Ia mengangkat bajuku untuk melihat perut sebelah kanan. Membuka perbanku dan melihat jahitan operasi yang ku lakukan kemarin. Raut wajahnya sedikit berkerut. Aku turut melihat lukaku.

"Apakah anda tadi malam melakukan aktivitas berat? Ada dua jahitan yang terlepas disini sehingga sedikit berdarah..." tuturnya. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir dalamku. Jelas saja aku tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Mengatakan bahwa aktivitas beratku adalah _'berlomba mengejar puncak kenikmatan dengan sebuah benda tumpul tak bertulang penuh urat dan syaraf bernama penis yang menusuk ke dalam lubang surgawi yang berkedut-kedut berwarna merah muda bernama anal. Terus menerus menghentak menggoda sebuah titik yang mampu memicu keluarnya sperma serta desahan hebat yang disebut prostat'_. Kurasa mati adalah pilihan terbaik dari sebuah pengakuan atas itu.

"Saya akan menyampaikan ini kepada dokter. Sekitar pukul sembilan nanti, luka anda akan dijahit kembali. Saya akan membawakan baju serta sprei ganti disaat itu juga..." jawab suster Hwayoung setelah sekian detik menantikan jawabanku. Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku.

Kuhabiskan sarapan pagiku sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku yang diputar lewat IPOD pink yang diberikan Tae-hyung minggu lalu. Lagu dengan tempo cepat tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa ketidaknyamanandalam diriku. Ketika sedang makan, pintu terbuka kembali.

"Oh! Kookie sudah bangun?" itu Seokjin hyung. Ku fikir ia langsung pulang ketika aku terlelap. Pintu ditutupnya kembali dan menghampiriku. Memdudukan diri di ranjangku tepatnya dihadapanku, berseberangan dengan meja makanku. Aku terus melanjutkan makanku sambil takut-takut. Seokjin hanya diam saja sambil terus memperhatikanku.

"Hyung mau?" tawarku akan makanan yang ku santap. Dia hanya menggeleng lemah. Menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan sarapan ini.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku kook..." ujar Seokjin hyung tiba-tiba. Aku menjawab bahwa aku siap untuk pertanyaan apapun yang Seokjin hyung inginkan.

"Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Taehyung?" pertanyaan pertama dari Seokjin hyung yang kini mengupas buah pir untukku.

"Eoh! Hyung tahu namanya? Ya, hmm awalnya aku dan Tae-Tae pertama kali kenal ketika ospek mahasiswa baru. Saat itu, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran umum dan gigi berkesempatan berkeliling rumah sakit universitasku dimana Tae-Tae juga bekerja disini dan boo-ya! Kami berpacaran setelahnya..." jawabku dengan mendetail. Aku selalu begini jika membicarakan hubunganku dan Tae-hyung. Terlalu bersemangat dengan mata puppy bahagia. Seokjin hyung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena terkejut.

"oh hubungan baru..." kata Seokjin menanggapi. Aku membulatkan mataku.

"7 bulan hyung! Itu tidak baru!" ujarku sebal. Menusuk-nusuk buah pir yang sudah dipotong dengan garpu.

"hahaha iya iya. Duh kelinci ini masih kecil ternyata..." tawa Seokjin hyung. Menyuapiku untuk menghilangkan cemberutnya bibirku. Aku membuka mulut dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Manis.

"hmm lalu, mengapa kau mau bersamanya? Ma-maksudku dia laki-laki Kook..." pertanyaan kedua dari Seokjin hyung. Aku terdiam cukup lama. Memandang keluar jendela. Ini sedikit menamparku. Menjadi pertanyaan dalam benakku sejak dulu berpacaran dengan Tae-hyung. Tak ada alasan tepat menjawab itu. Hanya ada masa depan yang tak tahu akan kemana arah tujuannya, penolakan besar akan kultur yang bertentangan, dan Tuhan mana yang menerima hubungan seperti ini.

"Entahlah hyung. Ia menarikku dalam pesonanya. Awalnya aku juga menganggap diriku normal. Tapi hatiku berdetak tak wajar didekatnya. Tae-tae itu, membuat rasa kagumku bertambah setiap harinya dan aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya..." jawabku jujur.

"wow dia mengubah Kookie ku ternyata..." senyum Seokjin hyung padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya. Tak ku sangka Seokjin akan terbuka seperti ini. Aku membayangkan bahwa ia akan jijik dan membentakku habis-habisan.

"hehehe iya hyung dia mengubahku. Aku belajar banyak dari _specialist pediatric surgeon_ itu..." balasku mendekati wajah hyung cantik itu.

"Dia dokter spesialis? Seleramu bagus juga kelinci..." puji hyungku yang mencium hidungku. Menyuapi pir lagi ke dalam mulutku.

"Kau tahu apa hebatnya lagi dari kelinci embul ini hyung? Tae-tae itu anak ketua medis angkatan perang kita , Prof. dr. Kim Seunghyun, ..." terangku lagi.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR DEAR, 02 JULY 2018 22:38 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPHI**

FYI dari phi :)

* _pediatric surgeon_ = bedah anak

*Sp. EM = spesialis kedaruratan medis

.

.

NP : cerita ini akan lanjut dengan _slow update_. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dari saya karena sejak awal Maret saya jatuh sakit. Untuk para reader, harap mengatur pola tidur serta mengurangi kegiatan begadang ya :) semoga kesehatan dan kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kita amin...


	6. Chapter 6

**PROLOG :**

Aku tak tahu…

Ini adalah jalan yang benar atau tidak…

Namun, ku akui…

Ini menarik…

 **TITLE :**

 **SIDES**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM SEOKJIN (20)**

 **KIM NAMJOON (25)**

 **JUNG YUNHO (30)**

 **MIN YOONGI (21)**

 **JUNG HOSEOK (19)**

 **CHOI MINHO (21)**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK (18)**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG (22)**

 **ETC**

 **RATE :**

 **T-M**

 **GENRE :**

 **MISTERY CRIMINAL YAOI ROMANCE**

"ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya yang berkelanjutan (chapter). Mohon tanggapannya apakah cerita ini berlanjut apa tidak. Terima kasih"

* * *

 **Chapter VI : Try to Walk**

.

.

.

 _Bagaimanapun hidup adalah cerita_

 _Ada jalan yang bernama kehidupan_

 _Ada persimpangan yang bernama kebingungan_

 _Dan semua akan tamat dengan nama kematian_

 _Lalu, apa yang kau pilih?_

* * *

"Dia dokter spesialis? Seleramu bagus juga kelinci..." puji hyungku yang mencium hidungku. Menyuapi pir lagi ke dalam mulutku.

"Kau tahu apa hebatnya lagi dari kelinci embul ini hyung? Tae-tae itu anak ketua medis angkatan perang kita , Prof. dr. Kim Seunghyun, ..." terangku lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sejak tadi hanya melihat smartphonenya. Menunggu akun JM Park membalas responnya. Jujur, Yoongi bukanlah tipe orang yang sabar. Mulutnya sudah berkali-kali mengumpat kasar. Minho dan Yunho selalu berulang mengingatkan tak baik bicara kotor seperti itu.

"Yak! Aku bisa mati emosi jika begini!" amarah Yoongi.

"Sabar. Orang yang kutunggu itu juga manusia. Dia juga punya aktivitas. Kau fikir, kau saja yang sibuk..." tenang Yunho. Menyerahkan air putih dingin didekat lelaki putih itu.

"Umur 18 tahun itu sibuk apa selain sekolah! ini sudah jam 7 malam, tak ada sekolah yang sampai jam segini..." balas Yoongi. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Berdoa dengan setulus hati didalam batin, Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah telinga Yunho (T.T).

"Kau jangan lupa Yoon, dia itu salah satu gay di negara kita. Kehidupannya tak bisa kau samakan dengan remaja lainnya. Ya mungkin saja, aktivitas kelompok nya aktif dimalam hari..." Dosen atletis itu berusaha memberi pengertian.

Bagi mereka yang masih awam akan kegiatan penyidikan, tentu sangat berat. Benar-benar menguji amarah dan stamina. Hal ini tidak bisa diprediksi kapan informasi bisa didapat, dimana informasi bisa diperoleh dan yang terpenting apakah informan mau berbagi kisahnya.

Karena memakan banyak waktu itulah, didalam kinerja penegakan hukum, memberikan batas waktu sampai 10 tahun bahkan 25 tahun untuk penyidik menyelesaikan satu kasus. Jangan dibayangkan jika Yoongi kelak bekerja dalam bidang seperti itu, proyek kampus seperti ini saja mampu memicu seorang lelaki merasakan PMS.

"Ya sudah hyung, aku pulang saja. Aku ingin tidur..." Yoongi mematikan laptop berwarna hitam miiknya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Menggulung chargernya dan memastikan tak ada lagi yang tertinggal.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah guru besarnya tersebut. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Menutup pintu dan membereskan meja yang mereka tadi gunakan diskusi. Kebetulan juga, Minho dan Hoseok sudah pulang tak lama setelah Seokjin izin pergi untuk merawat adik sahabatnya. Tinggal seorang dirilah Yunho dirumah.

"Sebegitu sulitkah untuk menemukanmu boo..." gumam Yunho kala merapikan kertas yang berserakan. Air matanya tak sengaja tumpah. Menangis mengingat kejadian terhadap seseorang yang membuatnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di apartemen mewah miliknya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat padanya di sebuah keranjang dan berjalan dengan santainya menuju kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang.

Sekilas memandang dirinya dalam pantulan cermin di dekat wastafel, memandang sepersekian detik yang kemudian berganti mengisi bath up dengan air hangat. Tak lupa menyalakan aroma terapi mawar untuk menemani kegiatan berendamnya.

35 menit sesudahnya, Yoongi telah selesai dengan aktivitas memanjakan diri. Memakai pakaian tidur dan meredupkan lampu kamar. Begitu akan terlelap, smartphonenya berbunyi. Sebuah notifikasi. _JM Park telah menerima permintaan pertemanan anda_.

.

 _ **JM Park**_ _: holy? Seperti nama guk guk..._

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: mau mati huh?!_

 _ **JM Park**_ _: maaf membuatmu tersinggung. Aku hanya bertanya..._

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: terserah..._

 _ **JM Park**_ _: jangan marah. Aku minta maaf..._

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: ya..._

 _ **JM Park**_ _: apa kau mengenalku?_

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: tidak. Mengapa?_

 _ **JM Park**_ _: bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berfikir jika aku begitu lama merespon tanggapanmu..._

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: ya benar. Begitu lama sampai 10 jam aku menunggunya..._

 _ **JM Park**_ _: kau menungguku? Manis sekali_

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: mati saja kau!_

 _ **JM Park**_ _: hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Apa kau pengguna baru?_

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: iya aku pengguna baru. Ini pertama kali bagiku..._

 _ **JM Park**_ _: bagaimana kau tahu SNS ini?_

 _._

Deg! Tak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Hanya diam terpaku. Jejaring sosial ini bukanlah hal umum dan tak bisa dimiliki dengan mudah. Ketika Yoongi mengunduh saja, ia harus meretas kata sandi dari laman penyedia aplikasi ini. Bukan satu, tapi tiga! Jadi, tak mungkin Yoongi berkata, 'aku hanya asal saja'.

 _._

 _ **Min Holy**_ : _aku diberitahu temanku..._

 _ **JM Park**_ _: siapa?_

.

Mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Harusnya JM Park yang terperangkap, bukannya Yoongi yang terjebak. Dengan cepat ia menghubungi Yunho untuk mengatasi hal ini. Ia tak mau gegabah. Ia tak ingin percakapan ini usai disini. JM Park harus bisa menjadi informan baginya.

 _._

 _ **Min Holy :**_ _baekhyun..._

 _ **JM Park**_ _: oh, dari dia. Berarti kau kuliah di Kyunghee?_

 _ **Min Holy :**_ _kau mengenal baekhyun?_

 _ **JM Park**_ _: tentu. Aku juga mengenal kekasihnya park chanyeol..._

 _ **Min Holy :**_ _kalian teman semasa sekolah?_

 _ **JM Park**_ _: bukan. Kami terikat dalam satu organisasi..._

 _ **Min Holy**_ : _oh begitu rupanya..._

.  
Yoongi menyungingkan bibirnya kali ini. Ia merasa menang karena berhasil menyinggung tentang organisasi. Seandainya ada Seokjin disini, ia akan belajar kilat tentang cara menjadi bersandiwara yang profesional

 _ **.  
JM Park**_ _: Baekhyun tidak bercerita padamu?_

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: Dia sangat sibuk pacaran sehingga tak ada waktu..._

 _ **JM Park**_ _: benarkah? hahaha light dan fire memang begitu. Mereka tak bisa terpisahkan..._

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: light dan fire?_

 _ **JM Park**_ _: iya. Itu nama panggilan di organisasi kami. Light untuk baekhyun dan fire untuk chanyeol..._

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: wow. Organisasi kalian keren juga. Berarti kau punya nama artis juga?_

 _ **JM Park**_ _: nama artis? Terlihat seperti itu ya kkkk. Tentu aku punya. Semua orang yang ada di organisasi memilikinya..._

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: lalu apa nama panggilanmu?_

 _ **JM Park**_ _: Chimmy...(unch)_

Huahahahaha. Kesadaran Yoongi menjadi penuh kala membaca pesan lawan bicaranya. Tertawa sampai hampir menangis. Mukanya menjadi merah dan perutnya kram. Mengejek holy adalah nama guk guk, namanya sendiri tak lebih baik dari itu.

 _. **  
Min Holy**_ _: serius?_

 _ **JM Park**_ _: kau tidak tertawa?_

 _ **Min Holy**_ _: tertawa dengan sangat keras hahaha. Seimut apa dirimu sampai mendapatkan julukan itu?_

 _ **JM Park sent a picture**_

 _ **JM Park**_ _: tak ada kata imut untuk mendominasi dirimu sayang..._

.  
Yoongi terdiam kala melihat foto diri dari JM Park. Lupakan jika Yoongi terpesona akan gambar lelaki berambut blonde berkemeja putih bergaris vertikal berwarna hitam dengan latar tanah lapang yang dihias langit cerah itu. Ia terdiam karena wajah dari JM Park tidaklah asing.

Beberapa menit berfikir membuat Yoongi menyudahi percakapan mereka hari ini. Diakhiri dengan ucapan selamat tidur dari lawan bicaranya, Yoongi kembali melihat foto itu dengan lebih teliti.

'Aku pernah melihat dia. Tapi dimana?'

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR DEAR,20 JULY 2018 12:22 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPHI & LIM**

Np : terima kasih yang sudah mendoakan kesembuhan saya. Untuk kelanjutan ff ini, saya akan bekerja sama dengan teman bahagia saya Lim sampai saya pulih kelak. Semoga kesehatan selalu menyertai kita semua amin.

 _Lim : saya hanya tukang ketik -_-_


	7. Chapter 7

**PROLOG :**

Aku tak tahu…

Ini adalah jalan yang benar atau tidak…

Namun, ku akui…

Ini menarik…

 **TITLE :**

 **SIDES**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM SEOKJIN (20)**

 **KIM NAMJOON (25)**

 **JUNG YUNHO (30)**

 **MIN YOONGI (21)**

 **JUNG HOSEOK (19)**

 **CHOI MINHO (21)**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK (18)**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG (22)**

 **ETC**

 **RATE :**

 **T-M**

 **GENRE :**

 **MISTERY CRIMINAL YAOI ROMANCE**

 **.**

"ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya yang berkelanjutan (chapter). Mohon tanggapannya apakah cerita ini berlanjut apa tidak. Terima kasih"

* * *

 **Chapter VII : Closer**

.

.

.

 _Kau tak bisa datang_

 _Kau tak bisa pergi_

 _Ini bukan akhir_

 _Tapi waktu mundur yang dimulai_

 __Kara – Pandora__

* * *

'Aku pernah melihat dia. Tapi dimana?'

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak Min Yoongi! Kau membuatku panik semalam!" teriak Yunho kala melihat Yoongi masuk ke rumahnya. Dengan muka datar, Yoongi menutup pintu dan melemparkan tasnya di sofa. Berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan yang berubah menjadi markas, bergabung dengan Yunho, Minho dan Hoseok.

"Ku fikir tsundere sepertimu akan sangat pandai bermain peran hyung hahaha..." tawa Hoseok meledek Yoongi.

"Diam kau! Jika kau jadi aku, tentu melakukan itu juga. Kita harus berhati-hati..." jawab Yoongi sambil mengambil satu muffin yang ada di meja. Memakannya perlahan dengan tangan kosong. Minho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya kemudian berdiri mengambil hasil cetak gambar tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku sama sekali tidak kenal dia hyung, kau yakin pernah bertemu dia?" tanya Minho seraya menyerahkan foto JM Park pada Yoongi.

"Wajahnya tidak asing bagiku. Aku pasti pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat..."

"Rambutnya blonde, badannya bagus, tampan juga, mungkin dia artis?" tebak Hoseok. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. Yoongi hanya terdiam, menatap foto itu lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

.

Segera Seokjin menyiapkan diri ketika jam menunjukan pukul 8. Tentunya juga sudah memandikan adik kecil Jungkook dan menyuapinya makan. Kalau tak ada jadwal kuliah, Seokjin akan tetap tinggal. Bagaimanapun, Seokjin akan tetap kembali. Memastikan tidak ada lagi kejadian adegan dewasa kelinci bersama pasangannya.

Tok tok.

Pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ditemui Seokjin. Berbeda dengan tatapan Seokjin yang membunuh, Jungkook memandangi orang itu dengan berbinar. Mata Jungkook yang besar, bulat penuh,warna kehitaman mendadak dilapisi kaca berbentuk hati. Terlalu berkilau dan imut selayaknya tokoh anime yang dilanda kasmaran. ' _dasar budak cinta'_ , batin Seokjin.

"Hyungie~..." Jungkook menyapa orang itu. Yang disapapun tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Berjalan mendekat ke ranjang dan mengelus kepala Jungkook. Itu terlihat hangat sekali. Dan romantis. Sedikitnya Seokjin bisa membaca jika Taehyung benar-benar tulus terhadap Jungkook.

"Kata perawat, luka jahitanmu terbuka?" Taehyung membenarkan ranjang Jungkook. Menyuruh Jungkook untuk berbaring agar dapat melihat luka itu. Membuka dengan hati-hati perban dan menekan kecil daerah sekitar jahitan.

"Apa ini terasa sakit ?" Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Taehyung tertawa kecil. Mengusap kepala kekasihnya. Menganggap tindakan Jungkook sangat lucu. ' _Tolong, adakah seseorang yang dapat menolongku dalam situasi ini?'_ batin Seokjin menangis. Seokjin merasa seperti obat nyamuk sekarang (T.T)

"ehem... Ada tujuan apa dokter Taehyung kemari? bukan kah anda dari departemen pediatri? " Seokjin memecah situasi. Taehyung menoleh mentap Seokjin. Ujung bibirnya tertarik simpul. Menegakan tubuh dengan memasukan kedua tangan kokoh itu ke dalam saku sneli miliknya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi temanku untuk menjahit lukamu sayang, kau tak usah khawatir oke?" Sedikit menggerakan kepalanya, Taehyung seakan mengajak bersiap untuk perang. Pada siapa? Seokjin tentunya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi. Selesainya kuliah aku akan kembali. Kookie, ku harap kau dan pasanganmu tidak melakukan hal aneh 'lagi'..." peringatan pertama Seokjin terdengar sangat sarkastis. Bagi Seokjin, pagi ini terlalu baik untuk dirusak oleh hal sepele.

Melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar bukan berarti Seokjin rela. Ia tak percaya pada Taehyung, itu pasti. Namun, Seokjin terus menanamkan dalam diri semua akan baik-baik saja. Jungkooknya akan baik-baik saja. Taehyung mencintai Jungkook. Jungkook aman bersama Taehyung.

"Kakakmu lucu sekali sayang..."

"Seokjin hyung memang begitu _hyungie_ , dia amat baik..."

.

.

.

 **Seokjin POV**

Kuliah kali ini berlangsung cepat. Semua terjadi karena dosen pengajarku harus menemani kakak tingkatku mengikuti lomba yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu kampus di luar kota. Ditambah tidak ada tugas yang diberikan, aku sangat bersyukur.

Sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit, aku berfikir lebih baik menemui Yunho hyung dan yang lainnya terlebih dahulu. Meski hanya sebentar. Sekedar ingin tahu perkembangan apa yang sudah didapat teman-temanku. Tak lupa juga menceritakan tentang Taehyung, sosok yang penuh misteri.

Mobil milikku ku tinggal di parkiran kampus. Rumah Yunho hyung tidak begitu jauh membuatku memilih berjalan kaki. Sesuai dugaanku, tim BCI memang sedang berkumpul. Dilihat mobil Yoongi bertengger elegan di depan rumah.

"Seokjin, akhirnya kau datang juga!" teriak Hoseok ketika aku masuk. Anak ini, selalu semangat dalam situasi apapun.

"Yunho hyung tidak bekerja?" tanyaku yang melihat Yunho hyung tengah duduk memakai kaos merah dan celana pendek. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia baru pulang dari kampus ataupun bersiap ke kampus.

"Tidak Seokjin. Anak didikku di ajak dosen cantikmu melihat kinerja persiapan _dream concert_ tahun ini. Jadi, aku kosong..." Aku menganggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti. Pantas saja lorong kelas tadi terasa lengang. Aku kemudian melihat Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Jangan melamun Yoongi hyung..."

"Aku tidak melamun, aku berfikir..." Tanpa gerakan yang berarti, Yoongi masih dalam posisi memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. 'dia memikirkan JM Park' bisik Minho padaku. _Oh begitu rupanya_. Tak sengaja mataku menatap satu foto. Mengangkatnya dengan heran.

"Mengapa ada foto Jimin disini? " semua menoleh. Memandangku tajam. Ada apa ini?

"Kau kenal dia?" Yoongi merespon. Aku menjelaskan bahwa Jimin adalah anak dari teman ayahku. Ibunya, Park Ye eun, bekerja sebagai kepala bagian di Kejaksaan Agung. Aku selalu bertemu dengan Jimin di kala penjamuan makan malam perayaan hari besar seperti natal ataupun tahun baru.

"Yang kau sebut Jimin itu adalah JM Park..." terang Minho. Apa! Aku benar terkejut! Mengapa menjadi seperti ini? Dunia serasa terlalu sempit bagiku. Aku tak percaya ini. "Ta-tapi ibu Jimin terlihat sangat keras dan tegas, seorang anggota jaksa agung pula, itu tidak terlihat mungkin untuk Jimin-"

"Didunia ini tak ada yang mustahil Seokjin. Seberapa mustahilnya Park Chanyeol yang ayahnya notabene pemiliki perusahaan kontraktor nomor satu di Korea? Yang kudengar baru-baru ini, pemerintah kita berencana membeli saham dari perusahaan itu..." jelas Yunho.

Benar. Itu Benar. Tak peduli ia seorang anak jaksa atau anak arsitek, sekelas anak dokter perang juga memiliki satu kesamaan. Seorang gay. Pecinta sesama jenis.

"Yunho hyung, aku takut..." Hoseok memecahkan keheningan. "Semua yang kita telusuri berkaitan dengan orang penting, apa ini tidak masalah?" sekali lagi aku mengatakan itu benar. Sangat benar Hoseok. Aku juga mulai takut dan meragu tentang apa yang kita kerjakan. Semua fakta yang merujuk pada penguasa negeri ini. Aku merasa kedepannya tidak akan baik. Terlihat sangat berbahaya hanya untuk melangkahkan satu tapak.

Apakah ini sebuah pandora yang semestinya menjadi rahasia?

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR DEAR, 09 DECEMBER 2018 0:41 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPHI**

np : selamat natal dan tahun baru bagi yang merayakannya 😊. Semoga damai dan suka cita Natal menyertai kita semua... (imphi & lim)


	8. Chapter 8

**PROLOG :**

Aku tak tahu…

Ini adalah jalan yang benar atau tidak…

Namun, ku akui…

Ini menarik…

 **TITLE :**

 **SIDES**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM SEOKJIN (20)**

 **KIM NAMJOON (25)**

 **JUNG YUNHO (30)**

 **MIN YOONGI (21)**

 **JUNG HOSEOK (19)**

 **CHOI MINHO (21)**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK (18)**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG (22)**

 **ETC**

 **RATE :**

 **T-M**

 **GENRE :**

 **MISTERY CRIMINAL YAOI ROMANCE**

"ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya yang berkelanjutan (chapter). Mohon tanggapannya apakah cerita ini berlanjut apa tidak. Terima kasih"

# dibagian ini hanya membahas MinYoon. Kalian dapat melewatinya jika tidak suka 😊

* * *

 **Chapter VIII : First Sight**

.

.

.

 _Sinar mentari menyinari pipi_

 _Melihat kelopak bunga menari_

 _Apakah ini jalan yang harus ku temui?_

 _Menemui cinta yang menghangatkan musim semi ini_

 __KWill - Love Blossom__

* * *

Apakah ini sebuah pandora yang semestinya menjadi rahasia?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yoongi POV**

Karena memiliki kesibukan pribadi, tim BCI memutuskan untuk rehat beberapa hari ke depan. Jadwal UAS yang akan menyambut kami di minggu ke dua bulan depan, ku rasa beberapa hari itu akan menjadi hitungan minggu.

Oya, terima kasih atas informasi dari Seokjin barusan mengenai JM Park. Atau aku harus menyebutnya Park Jimin mulai sekarang.

 _Seseorang yang membuatku pusing setengah mati akibat penasaran._

Karena aku pernah bertemu dengan dia. Secara tidak sengaja. Ku ketikan namanya dalam kolom pencarian internet. Posisiku sekarang adalah sedang bersandar di kursi belakang taksi.

Aku membiarkan mobilku di bawa Hoseok karena aku sedang malas berkendara. Karenanya aku bisa memegang _handphone_ sekarang.

Di antara pencarian atas nama Park Jimin, termasuk penyanyi wanita bernama serupa, ada bagian dimana Park Jimin tercatat sebagai mahasiswa Hukum SNU tahun 2017. Aku membukanya dan benar saja, Park Jimin yang ku maksud.

 _Park Jimin yang itu._

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

.

.

.

 _Pengadilan Tinggi Seoul 2017_

 _Aku buru-buru memarkir mobilku setelah mendapat kabar jika pamanku akan sidang hari ini. Akibat kuliahku, aku jarang pulang ke Daegu. Mungkin hanya setengah tahun sekali, jika itu sempat._

 _Jadi aku tak begitu tahu bagaimana perkembangan usaha pamanku sekarang. Bagaimana rupa kota kelahiranku sekarang, aku juga tak ingat. Keterlaluan._

 _Dan ketika pamanku harus di sidang karena bisnisnya itu, aku tak bisa tenang. Usaha pamanku bergerak dibidang diskotik dan karaoke membuat ia, dan aku tentunya, begitu dekat dengan kriminal._

 _Meski memiliki geng yang patut diperhitungkan di negeri ini, tetap saja, namanya hukum harus dijauhi bagi orang hitam seperti kami._

 _"Eoh Yoongi-ya..." teriak orang yang bersandar di pintu depan ruang sidang. Salah satu orang kepercayaan pamanku, Lee Hyukjae._

 _"Dimana paman?"_

 _"Ketua sedang bicara bersama jaksa di ruang perlindungan saksi..."_

 _"Jaksa? Saksi? "_

 _"Ya makanya ketua memintamu untuk tidak datang karena ini masalah sepele. Kau tahu Chansung si bartener tinggi itu? Ia di pukuli sampai rusuknya patah oleh salah satu pengunjung diskotik kita. Dan beginilah, ketua membawanya ke jalur hukum..."_

 _"Lalu kenapa di Seoul? Kenapa tidak di Daegu?"_

 _"Hmm kau tahu, pelakunya adalah anak pejabat. Jadi ini agak sedikit lebih sulit..."_

 _Menarik nafas dalam. Aku lega ini bukan perkara besar._

 _Masuk ke dalam ruang sidang, aku menduduki diriku di deret dua dari depan sebelah kiri. Di depanku ada anak lelaki berambut hitam, memakai blazer hitam lengan panjang, tas ransel hitam dan sebuah buku catatan kecil ditangannya._

 _Fikirku, ia adalah keluarga si pelaku. Kalau bukan adik ya sepupu. Tampilannya ala anak SMA. Mana ada anak remaja yang berminat melihat kasus seperti ini jika bukan pihak terlibat?_

 _Sidang berlangsung dua jam lebih karena merupakan sidang putusan. Sedikit sengit karena sang pelaku terlihat tak bersalah. Terutama kekuatan pengacara yang di pakai tersangka, cukup sering muncul di televisi._

 _Bagaimanapun, kesalahan harus di tebus. Keadilan harus ditegakan dan hukum harus menjadi standar dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat._

 _Selesainya sidang, sebelum paman kembali ke Daegu, kami mampir di rumah makan terdekat untuk bersantap sejenak. Di tempat itu juga, aku bertemu dengan anak didepanku._

 _Ia tak datang sendiri ternyata, tetapi dengan hakim kasus tadi. Heol, padahal aku ingin memuji hakim tadi karena ku rasa bersih._

 _"Hakim Park, halo..." sapa pamanku pada hakim wanita itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah kami. Tersenyum sekaligus berjalan mendekat._

 _"Eoh? Halo tuan Min, anda akan makan siang?" jawabnya ramah._

 _"Iya bu hakim, sebelum saya pulang ke Daegu. Mari duduk disini, kita makan bersama..."_

 _Disinilah kami, lima orang dalam satu meja dengan anak itu duduk di sebelahku. Aku sulit berinteraksi dengan orang baru, jujur saja._

 _Apalagi yang terkait polisi dan teman-teman sejenis itu. Aku sangat benci. Mereka rumit. Dan aku tak suka hal yang sulit. Itu saja._

 _"Perkenalkan tuan Min, anak saya satu-satunya, Park Jimin..." diri yang merasa terpanggil pun berdiri memberi hormat pada paman serta aku._

 _Sopan sekali. Ibunya mendidik dengan amat baik. Menamparku keras jika anak itu adalah salah satu keluarga tersangka hahaha. Sepertinya intuisiku perlu ku asah kembali._

 _Acara makan siang bersama itu berubah menjadi percakapan yang hangat sekali. Aku tak tahu bagaimana awalnya bermula, tapi itu memakan waktu lama dari biasanya. Aku bosan? Jelas. Pembicaraan orang tua mana ada yang menyenangkan._

 _Seperti membaca gerak tubuhku yang terus mengaduk minumanku dengan sedotan, Jimin mengucapkan pamit permisi untuk pergi dari sana dengan mengajakku. Menarik tanganku menuju parkiran. Membebaskanku dari jenuh._

 _"Terima kasih bocah. Ku akui kau anak pemberani..." ucapku padanya. Seraya berjalan menuju mobilku, ia menatapku tak suka._

 _Aku tahu itu dari bagaimana ia menyipitkan pandangan dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam ujung tali tas miliknya._

 _"Aku bukan bocah. Aku sudah kuliah..." Jimin membela diri. Dengan pipi yang bulat dan bibir yang dimajukan seperti itu, ia sedang gerutu apa bertingkah imut?_

 _"Oh benarkah? Tapi tampilanmu seperti ehmm ya sudahlah. Aku bawa mobil, biar ku antar kau pulang. Ucapan terima kasih dariku..."_

 _"Terima kasih banyak, tapi itu tak perlu. Aku masih harus ke kampusku menyelesaikan tugasku..."_

 _"Biar ku antar ke kampusmu. Naiklah..." ia diam cukup lama di hadapan mobilku. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan._

 _Dengan satu klakson dariku, ia berlari kecil dan membuka pintu samping. Mendudukan dan menyesuaikan jok kursi dan membawa tasnya kepangkuannya._

 _"Dimana kampusmu?" tanyaku selanjutnya. Membawa mobil melaju dengan hati-hati._

 _"SNU..." aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. SNU? Seoul National University? kampus terbaik negeri ini? Wow. Salah satu mahasiswanya duduk di sampingku sekarang, menciutkan nyali diriku._

 _"Jangan katakan kau jurusan hukum?" tebakku dan pemuda itu kembali mengiyakan._

 _"Dengan kekuasaan ibumu, tentu mudah bagimu masuk kesana..." Bukan maksudku meremehkan. Hanya saja kasus seperti itu sering ku temui._

 _Seperti orang tuanya dokter, maka anaknya juga dokter. Bak hirarki pohon keluarga. Terus menerus seperti itu. Klasik._

 _"Aku belajar 18 jam sehari sampai menderita gatritis akut untuk masuk kesana asal kau tahu..." Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca. Melihat sendu pinggiran jalan dari kaca spion. Dari bahasanya ia terdengar bosan dan malas._

 _"Sepertinya pendapatku barusan bukan kali pertama, benarkah?"_ _memutar stir dengan perlahan untuk belok ke arah kiri._

 _Memilih jalan alternatif karena SNU berada dipusat kota. Ramai jalanan dan kemacetan, aku menghindarinya._

 _"Ibuku sendiri tidak setuju aku masuk hukum. Karenanya aku belajar keras, dan tetap saja diremehkan. Kau tahulah perasaan seperti itu..." aku mengangguk paham._

 _Hal seperti itu tentu tak nyaman. Seperti aku. Pamanku adalah ketua gangster besar di Daegu. Label jika aku sekuat pamanku terus melekat walau pada kenyataannya aku sering masuk rumah sakit berkali-kali akibat anemia. Sekalipun aku pindah di Seoul ._

 _"Mengapa ibumu tak setuju?" Jimin menarik nafas panjang._

 _"Ibuku bilang, tak ada hukum yang bersih..."_

 _Mobilku sudah masuk gerbang kampus Jimin nan megah. Aku belum pernah masuk ke sini sebelumnya. Terlalu tinggi dan bergengsi. Karena Jimin, mungkin ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir aku kemari._

 _Ku bawa mobilku berkeliling. Mencari gedung fakultas hukum berada, aku memilih diam setelah kalimat Jimin barusan. Itu sedikit menohok. Ditambah dilontarkan oleh orang yang hidup di lingkungan hukum, terbersit kepedihan mendalam. Setelah sampai, Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih, keluar dari mobil dan segera memasuki ruangannya._

 _ **Park Jimin. Pria sopan yang mengesankanku.**_

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Aku telah sampai di apartemenku tiga puluh menit lalu. Usainya perjalanan di taksi tidak menyurutkan pemikiranku akan Jimin. Duduk dikursiku yang menghadap pemandangan gedung pencakar langit. Dibatasi jendela kaca besar dari ruang kamar tidurku.

Melipat tangan di perut dan menekuk kakiku. Jari tangan kananku masih erat menggenggam _handphone_ dengan aplikasi pesanku bersama Jimin yang terbuka. Awan bergumul hitam berarak tanpa lampu menyala. Suasana yang mendukung untuk konflik batinku.

"Haruskah aku berkhianat?"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR DEAR, 20 JANUARY 2019 10:28 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPHI**


	9. Chapter 9

**PROLOG :**

Aku tak tahu…

Ini adalah jalan yang benar atau tidak…

Namun, ku akui…

Ini menarik…

 **TITLE :**

 **SIDES**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM SEOKJIN (20)**

 **KIM NAMJOON (25)**

 **JUNG YUNHO (30)**

 **MIN YOONGI (21)**

 **JUNG HOSEOK (19)**

 **CHOI MINHO (21)**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK (18)**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG (22)**

 **ETC**

 **RATE :**

 **T-M**

 **GENRE :**

 **MISTERY CRIMINAL YAOI ROMANCE**

"ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya yang berkelanjutan (chapter). Mohon tanggapannya apakah cerita ini berlanjut apa tidak. Terima kasih"

* * *

 **Chapter IX : Circle**

.

.

.

 _Kau bisa mengatakannya kejahatan_

 _Atas cintaku yang tak mengenal sopan_

 _Mendobrak hatimu dan membuat kekacauan_

 _Jadi lihat saja dan percayakan_

 __Monsta X - Trespass__

* * *

"Haruskah aku berkhianat?"

.

.

.

.

.

Nuansa paduan emas dan hitam membuat kamar ini sangat mewah. Jejeran rak buku dan beberapa lukisan realism yang terpajang di dinding menjadikan kita berpersepsi,

'pemiliknya pastilah orang cerdas'.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya telah mengabari bahwa ia akan datang. Menarik satu kursi untuk didudukinya, didepan seseorang yang sibuk dengan tulisan-tulisan yang Taehyung yang tak ingin ketahui.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya orang itu tanpa ingin basa-basi. Taehyung mencibirkan bibirnya. Orang didepanya konservatif sekali. Terlalu kaku.

"Ada yang melihat aku melakukan seks dengan Jungkook. Bisa kau atasi itu?" orang yang sibuk tadipun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Mengeryitkan dahi sehingga timbul kerutan kecil, mengatur tata letak kacamata yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tidak mengurusi masalah sepele, cukup kau tahu..."

"Ini tidak sepele RM hyung! Bagaimana jika kedok organisasi kita terbongkar?" Ujar Taehyung begitu antusias. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, hingga membentur meja. Mendekatkan dirinya pada RM.

.

.

Krik krik

Krik krik

.

.

Tidak ada respon apapun. Yang disebut RM itu hanya memandang malas. Bertanya dalam hati, 'benarkah Taehyung seorang dokter?'

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Taehyung kemudian berfikir. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Melipat kaki dan menjepit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk.

"Mungkin sedikit gertakan ataupun ancaman, aku ingin dia membungkam mulutnya..."

Oramg yang dipanggil RM ini pun hanya membuat senyum simpul dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Dengar V, atau dokter Kim Taehyung yang terhormat. Yang seharusnya dibungkam mulutnya adalah dirimu. Bagaimana kau bisa menghukum orang lain atas kesalahan yang jelas-jelas kau perbuat! Dimana akalmu?"

"Kenapa malah jadi aku yang dimarahi?!"

"Hanya orang yang lebih dari gila, yang bercinta dengan orang pasca operasi. Pergilah, kau membuang waktuku..."

"Tapi orang yang melihatku itu anak duta besar hyung! bukan orang sembarangan..."

RM hanya bisa memijit keningnya. Mohon hentikan ini. Cukup pekerjaannya saja yang membuat pusing, tidak dengan yang satu ini. Sekali lagi, ia menarik nafas panjang, mencoba sabar.

Rubah dihadapannya ini memang harus diperlakukan dengan CINTA. Iya, cinta. Jika tidak, perdebatan ini tak akan bertemu jalan akhir.

"Aku punya dua alasan untuk kau tak perlu khawatir Taehyung-ah. Pertama, kau harus membaca apa saja tugas duta besar itu. Dari sana kau akan tahu, duta besar tidak akan mengurusi kita.

Kedua, seperti ceritamu sebelumnya, jika anak duta besar ini memang benar-benar menganggap Jungkook sebagai adik, ia tak kan tega menghancurkan adik kesayangannya. Kecuali, ia iblis seperti kita..."

Taehyung terus mengangguk mengartikannya setuju atas pernyataan tersebut. Itu logis dan tentu saja merupakan kabar gembira. Langsung saja, ia bangkit dan membungkukan badannya. Mengucapkan terimakasih dengan amat lantang seraya menyisipkan kata 'ketua' dibelakangnya.

"Sekedar berjaga-jaga. Ini profil orang yang melihatku kala itu. Suatu saat, mungkin kau perlu. Aku pergi.."

Taehyung meletakan sebuah _flashdisk_ hitam di dekat papan ketik komputer milik RM. Kemudian Ia berjalan keluar. Melihat sang ketua terakhir kali sebelum pintu menutup otomatis.

RM yang merasa tertarik dengan isi benda persegi kecil tersebut segera membuka komputernya. Memasukan memori USB itu dan memperhatikan isinya.

"Kim... Seok Jin..." RM mengeja nama perlahan. Sesaat ia terkejut. Mengambil _smartphonenya_ segera. Mengecek galeri dan terpaku pada satu foto. Terima kasih pada otaknya yang begitu cepat tanggap, menghela nafas sembari tertawa pelan.

 _"Aku akan membantumu..."_

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"Aku merepotkanmu jika begini. Tidak perlu..."_

 _"Aku tahu kau perlu bantuan dan aku akan membantumu..."_

 _"Dimasa depan kau harus menikahi orang sepertiku agar bisa mengurus anakmu..."_

 _"Kenapa harus mencari orang sepertimu? Mengapa tidak menikahimu saja? Itu terdengar lebih mudah.._."

"Aku suka takdir yang seperti ini Kim Seok Jin..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk makan di luar. Sedikit lebih jauh dari biasanya. Sekedar mencari suasana baru. Ku putuskan kala itu untuk makan di suatu cafe minimalis yang menawarkan hidangan laut. Baru buka sepertinya.

Sendiri? Itu bukan masalah buatku yang terbiasa begini.

Memilih duduk di sudut cafe dekat jendela, ku nikmati makan malamku. Tanpa tugas, tanpa keramaian, tanpa tekanan. Ah kapan terakhir kali aku sesantai ini? Ku rasa itu lama sekali, mungkin juga saat itu aku masih di daegu.

Handphoneku bergetar dalam saku jaketku. Sebuah notifikasi. JM Park.

.

 ** _JM Park_** _ **:** Ppung! Apa min holy tengah sibuk?_

 _ **Min Holy**_ _ **:** Aku sibuk makan sekarang..._

 _ **JM Park**_ _ **:** oh! Maafkan aku. Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti..._

 _ **Min Holy**_ _ **:** tak perlu. Aku seorang yang multitasking..._

 _ **JM Park**_ _ **:** hahaha, aku suka humormu..._

.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku suka reaksi Jimin yang menurutku itu lucu. Tetap sembari makan, tangan kanan ku gunakan untuk menyantap hidanganku sedangkan tangan kiriku untuk membalas pesan Jimin.

.

 _ **Min Holy :** T_ _erima kasih. Kau tak makan?_

 _ **JM Park :** A_ _ku sedang menunggu ibuku. Kami berencana makan bersama..._

 _ **Min Holy :**_ _Romantis sekali..._

 _ **JM Park** __**:** Akan lebih romantis lagi jika aku makan malam denganmu..._

 _ **Min Holy :**_ _Aku menantikannya..._

 _ **JM Park :**_ _Benarkah?_

 _ **Min Holy :**_ _Tentu. Aku berharap itu terjadi sesegera mungkin..._

 _ **JM Park :**_ _Mari kita lakukan di waktu longgarmu..._

 _ **Min Holy :**_ _Bagaimana jika akhir pekan ini?_

 _ **JM Park :**_ _Baiklah. Nanti akan ku jemput..._

 _ **Min Holy :**_ _Terimakasih Park Jimin..._

 _ **JM Park :**_ _Eoh? Kau mengenalku?_

 _ **Min Holy send a picture**_

 _ **Min Holy :**_ _Kau mengingatku?_

.

Cukup lama pesanku tak berbalas. Entah bagaimana perasaan percayaku pada Jimin begitu besar. Ia tak akan menolakku, yakinku. Mungkin saja saat ini, ia sedang makan sebagaimana aku atau mengurus hal lain.

Dia tidak akan menolakku.

Sementara diseberang telepon sana tengah terpaku seraya memegang berdetak cepat, bukan nyeri tetapi sesuatu yang lain. MemandangMemandangi foto yang di kirimkan padannya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Oh Tuhan, aku senang sekali..."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR DEAR, 21 FEBRUARY 2019 20:25 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPHI**


	10. Chapter 10

**PROLOG :**

Aku tak tahu…

Ini adalah jalan yang benar atau tidak…

Namun, ku akui…

Ini menarik…

 **TITLE :**

 **SIDES**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM SEOKJIN (20)**

 **KIM NAMJOON (25)**

 **JUNG YUNHO (30)**

 **MIN YOONGI (21)**

 **JUNG HOSEOK (19)**

 **CHOI MINHO (21)**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK (18)**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG (22)**

 **ETC**

 **RATE :**

 **T-M**

 **GENRE :**

 **MISTERY CRIMINAL YAOI ROMANCE**

 **.**

"ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya yang berkelanjutan (chapter). Mohon tanggapannya apakah cerita ini berlanjut apa tidak. Terima kasih"

* * *

 **Chapter X : Cafe, Coffee and Lovey**

.

.

.

 _Kesempatan itu menyenangkan selalu_

 _Tapi aku tahu,_

 _Dunia tak akan semudah itu_

 _Membiarkan hariku berjalan bersamamu_

 __SHINee - Amigo__

* * *

"Tuhan, aku senang sekali..."

.

.

.

.

.

Menyeruput kopi di sebuah kafe dalam mall ditengah kota. Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa kopi ini sangat direkomendasi. Aku bukan pecinta kopi, jadi menurutku rasanya sebagaimana kopi. Aku ada disini karena janji bertemu orang itu.

Aku tak munafik jika aku gugup. Sebelum kemari aku bahkan memperhatikan benar penampilanku dan berakhir dengan kaos putih yang kututupi dengan cardigan hitam. Aku tak bisa berfikir apa-apa kala melihat isi lemari ku yang ternyata lebih di dominasi warna gelap.

Terlihat dari pintu masuk, orang itu datang dan tengah melihat ke seluruh penjuru cafe. Ku angkat tanganku memberi tanda untuk kemari. Senyum merekah mengiringi langkahnya menuju ku.

"menunggu lama?" ia menarik kursi di hadapanku. Mendudukan dirinya dan memanggil pelayan toko.

"tidak juga..." jawabku. Menyeruput kembali kopiku selagi menunggu pesanan yang ia pesan.

"aku tak menyangka hari ini akan datang..."

"aku juga. Bagaimana kabarmu JM Park atau bisa ku sebut Park Jimin?" senyumku memandangnya. Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah tertawa lebar. Terlukis dibibirnya dan menurutku itu manis.

"Aku baik. Baik sekali. Lalu, bagaimana dengan anda Min Yoongi-ssi?" ah sudahlah. Biarkan kami saling membalas satu sama lain karena dunia yang terlalu sempit ini. Segelas _ice americano_ datang disertai makanan kecil, _pudding_ stroberi.

"Sama sepertimu tapi jauh lebih baik untuk hari ini..."

"apakah bisa aku berharap karena kehadiranku?"

"Hmm kurasa begitu. Kau bagai vitamin hari ini..." Sekali lagi, ia tertawa begitu lepas. Membawaku juga ikut tertawa atas kegiatan _cheesy_ ini. Aku melihat penampilannya kali ini. Kemeja biru dengan rambut _blonde_ serta celana kain yang menggantung. Perbedaan besar perubahan yang ia lakukan.

"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari terakhir kali..." jujurku.

"Hyung tentu tahu, salah satu efek mahasiswa..." aku mengangguk paham. Semua orang bergerak dinamis. Perubahan dihasilkan dari pengetahuan dan pengalaman baru. Referensi itu yang akan menjadi nilai yang kau punya dan akan begitu banyak dan terasa saat kau duduk di bangku kuliah.

"bisa ku tebak karena lingkup pertemanan eoh?" tanyaku padanya. Ia berfikir sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Memotong puding menjadi ukuran kecil dan menyuapinya padaku. Tak menolak, aku membuka mulutku untuk menyapa camilan penutup berwarna merah itu.

"Teman kuliahmu atau organisasimu?" sambungku lagi. Jangan lupakan jika aku memiliki tanggung jawab pada teman-temanku. Menggali informasi tentang kelompok yang Jimin ikuti. Jika kalian berfikir aku ada di pihak temanku, aku akan mengatakan tidak. Apakah aku lebih memilih Jimin? Bukan begitu juga.

Dalam _social exchange theory_ oleh Jhon W. Thibaut menyebutkan bahwa pada dasarnya manusia selalu menggunakan prinsip ekonomi dalam kehidupannya termasuk juga berinteraksi. Berusaha mendapatkan hal besar dengan sedikit pengorbanan.

Aku adalah manusia dan aku tentu menerapkan hal tersebut. Aku menyukai hal yang menguntungkan ku.

"lebih banyak dari organisasiku, ku akui itu. Faktor keberagaman usia salah satunya..." ia meminum kopinya.

"wow itu menarik. Fakta yang mengejutkan kau masuk organisasi seperti itu..." berusaha untuk terlihat alami dan tidak merusak suasana. Bukan tidak mungkin pertemuan kami usai setelah ini. Selalu ada kesempatan memang benar, tapi memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin, itu adalah langkah yang bijak.

"Mengapa kau berfikir demikian Hyung?" kerutan timbul diantara alisnya. Memandang heran.

"Mengingat dirimu yang dulu, dengan gaya konservatif, kurasa menyentuh 'dunia' itu bukan seleramu..."

"semakin banyak jendela yang kulihat, semakin terbuka pula jalan pikiranku. Ya begitulah..." jelas Jimin sambil mengangkat bahunya. Sesuai dugaan ku, referensi yang ia miliki telah luas. Mungkin bisa sedikit ku jelaskan bahwa untuk mengenal hal sesama jenis ini hanya bisa dipahami dari apa yang kau tahu.

Kuncinya adalah seberapa banyak yang kau baca. Persepsi dan stereotip biasanya adalah penyebab kau tidak bisa bahkan tidak mau bersinggungan dengan ini. Jika kau memegang pikiran demikian, maaf, maka kau bukan orang yang _open minded_.

"Aku harap kau bertemu denganku bukan karena tertarik dengan organisasiku Hyung..."Deg. satu pukulan keras. Jimin menyudutkan ku sekarang. Meski ia berkata dengan wajah yang ceria, tapi aku merasa itu adalah sebuah peringatan.

"seperti yang kau tahu aku baru bergabung di _bullet_. Aku masih dalam keadaan _excited_..."

Canggung. Tak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut. Aku diam. Jimin pun begitu. Yang kulakukan kini hanya melihat keluar. Tak ingin melihat wajah Jimin. Bukan tak ingin hanya tak sanggup.

"Jangan salah kira jika aku melarangku bertanya tentang kelompok ku, Hyung. Aku sudah terlanjur berekspektasi pertemuan kita karena kau sedikit hmm merindukanku?" aku membuka mulutku. Mengerjakan mata berkali-kali. Begitukah aku selama percakapan ini, sampai ia merasa kecewa ternyata aku tak seperti itu. Sejelas itukah?

"Jika kau memang ingin tahu lebih tentang organisasiku, aku siap sedia memberitahukannya padamu. Jangan sungkan oke?" Park Jimin. Menarik ku karena kesopanannya dan saat ini menjatuhkan ku atas kebaikannya. Entah mengapa hatiku saat ini sakit sekali. Mataku memerah dan berkaca. Oh Min Yoongi, _are you okay?_

"Kau tahu, kau tak boleh mempercayai orang begitu mudah..." menahan benar getar suaraku. Rasa di leherku seperti tercekik. Menahan nafasku dan membuang perlahan. Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Termasuk juga aku..." kataku lagi. Jawaban yang ia berikan diluar dugaan ku.

"aku mencintaimu Hyung, aku tak bisa..." air mataku sukses lolos kala kalimat itu terucap. Hari yang menjelang sore membantu menghangatkan hatiku. Cangkir kopi, cafe dan Jimin, hal buruk yang mampu mengubah prinsipku. Aku tahu aku telah jatuh dititik terdalam kini. Akan sulit merangkak naik ataupun sekedar berlari. Min Yoongi, _you're not okay._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"kau yakin ingin pulang sayang?" yang di ajak bicara mencoba untuk duduk yang kemudian dibantu oleh kekasihnya. Membenarkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin untuk tidak menyakiti luka jahitan di perut kanannya.

"Iya Hyung, jika aku di rumah Seokjin hyung, aku tidak begitu merepotkannya yang harus pulang pergi rumah sakit..." Jungkook mencoba memberi alasan. Kekasihnya, Taehyung sibuk memasukan pakaian dan peralatan lainnya ke dalam tas jinjing yang berwarna abu-abu itu. Tidak begitu besar karena barang yang akan dibawa tidak begitu banyak.

"Mari sayang..."

"Huum!" Jungkook didudukan di sebuah kursi roda guna membantu menuju parkir mobil di lantai dasar. Tak lupa selama berjalan Taehyung dan Jungkook menyapa orang yang lalu. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat begitu gemas terhadap yang mereka anggap 'adik kakak'.

Sesaat di _lift_ , hanya ada mereka berdua. Rasa penasaran juga memastikan, akhirnya Taehyung menanyakan pada Jungkook. "Kookie, Seokjin itu orang yang dapat dipercaya bukan?"

Agak sedikit heran, tapi Jungkook menepis itu. "tentu Hyung. Ia bisa di percaya..." "termasuk tidak membocorkan hubungan kita pada orang lain?" tanya Taehyung berikutnya. Jungkook amat terkejut atas apa yang disampaikan kekasihnya itu. Ia tak pernah berfikir sejauh itu. Ia juga tak menyangka Taehyung menaruh waspada pada kakak kesayangannya.

"Aku tak tahu Hyung jika hal itu..."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR DEAR, 13 MAY 2019 22.46 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPHI**

Ps : saya minta maaf untuk cerita ini yang menjadi _slow update_ karena saya merasa kesulitan untuk login di ffn dan upload ff terbaru melalui smartphone. Apa hanya saya saja? Atau memang cara login menjadi terbaru?


End file.
